MiddleEarth Academy
by Lady Cantara
Summary: An academy is started in Middle-Earth and everyone attends it. Arwen and Aragorn meet for the first time and fall in love, but Elrond doesn't want them to be together and neither does Glordindel or Eowyn. Will they survive?
1. At Imladris

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine except, well I will tell you which ones are mine when they come into the chapters but since they haven't yet, I wont bother.

Authors note: This is an AU , alternate Universe. I hadn't originally intended it to be that way but I realized since they all meet in such different ways than normally, it would have to be! Please R&R. I would really appreciate it. Thanks so much! *mwah*

Middle-Earth High

 Chap. 1  At Imladris 

"But Ada! I don't want to go! I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to!!!" Arwen Undomiel yelled to her father, Elrond.

 "But everything is going to be fine princess, I promise. And I will be teaching there, so I can watch over you!" As her father said that Arwen fell to the floor in tears.

 "I don't want you to teach there! You are so embarrassing!" She yelled.

"Oh Arwen, stop being so dramatic. Go to your room and pack. Now." Elrond spoke sternly to his only daughter.

   Arwen turned and stomped out of the room and went out of her father's house and into her own. As she walked up the winding stair case to go to her room, there was a knock at the door.  Arwen went and opened the door.

"Glorfindel! How wonderful to see you." She said happily to the handsome blond elf at her door. 

"Arwen, do you have to go to that stupid high school as well? Because Erestor and I have to go and I swear to you we will not survive with out you Arwen. Erestor is no fun. You're the only one that is brave enough to put us up to playing tricks on your brothers and such! And lately Erestor has been trying to get me to braid his hair for him! It is rather frightening I must say." Glorfindel said this so fast he had to stop and catch his breath.

  Arwen laughed. "Sadly, yes I am going. But at least I know that you and Erestor are going now. Did you know that my Ada (father)  is going to be teaching there! I want to know whose bright idea this was. Having a school high school for Middle-earth inhabitants. It's absurd I tell you! I am thousands of year's old and very wise I might add, and I am going too have to be among men who are only a few decades old, and…and… DWARVES!"

   Glorfindel gasped. "NO! Are we really going to have to be in the same building with dwarves!?! I won't stand for it. I just wont." He finished, stomping his foot.

" I know Glorfindel, I know. But at least…at least we will be able to be together."  She said, her voice hopeful that Glorfindel would agree with her.

" Yes, as long as your Ada doesn't slit my throat first." He said.

" Oh don't be silly Glory-o!" Arwen said playfully.

"Undomiel please don't call me Glory-o. Your brothers have been making fun of me non-stop since you started calling me that!"

"Oh fine." Arwen said. " Well I had better get going. I have a lot of packing to do. And I need to track down the seamstresses to see if my dresses are ready." She finished.

"Okay. Namarie (farewell)." He whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Arwen smiled and then shut the door.

   As she walked up the stairs to go to her room, again, she thought about her relationship with Glorfindel. He was nice, and handsome, and a good pick for an elf princess like herself. Her father didn't mind him that much, at least he hadn't tried to kill him by having Galadriel cast a curse on him like he had her other suitors. But Elrond still didn't exactly approve. He knew that had a relationship and he didn't really try to stop it, but he wouldn't allow them to show there affection in front of him. "He's so over protective." Arwen thought. Then her thoughts turned back to Glorfindel. He was an amazing elf. Good looking, smart, charming, a warrior… and he cared for her deeply. He loved her. "but…" Arwen thought " Do I love him?"  She decided that honestly, no she didn't. He was great but she couldn't see herself with him forever. Also, she had the gift of foresight, and she had for seen that the love of her life wouldn't be him. That he would be someone unexpected. When she would meet him she didn't know but she was looking forward to it whenever it did happen.


	2. As we join Men

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Sindarandir. Please R&R.

Aragorn awoke to the sound of hooves on the earth. He drew his sword and looked next to him and noticed his friend Halbarad had done the same. They both stood ready and alert for whatever was coming towards them. Suddenly, up rode a white mare with a dark haired elf riding it. Aragorn and Halbarad sheathed their swords.  

Aragorn walked forward and greeted the elf who got off his horse. 

"Aragorn? Halbarad? Is that you two?" the elf asked.

"Sindarandir? What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked.

"The Lord of Imladris has sent me bearing a message." Sindarandir spoke proudly. "He says that you both must return to Rivendell at once."

"May we ask why?" Halbarad asked the elf.

"Well, Lord Elrond did not tell me exactly, but I can guess. There is a school that is being started, and many peoples all over Middle-Earth will be going there. Most likely Lord Elrond is going to wish you to go." He said

"What kind of a school exactly?" said Aragorn.

"Good question. No one is really sure. But everyone is going. I am, Elrond's children are, the Lords of Elrond's house, at least the ones under 6,000 years. Elrond himself will be teaching there, and Mithrandir and many others."

"So Elves are going to this school as well?" Aragorn asked.

"And Men… together?" Halabarad asked.

"Yes." Said Sindarandir.

Halbarad turned to Aragorn. "What do you say Aragorn? Should we go?" Aragorn shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" he said.

"Great! Lets go then. Do you two have horses?" the dark haired elf asked.

"Of coarse." Said Aragorn. He and Halbarad then whistled a tune and their horses came galloping up. Aragorn and Halbarad then turned and gathered up their things, loaded them onto their horses and they hopped onto heir horses and the 3 of them headed off towards Imladris.  

  As they rode, Sindarandir told them of all the things that had happened since Halbarad had fetched Aragorn from Rivendell to come work with the Dunadain as their captain. 

"Well, Elladen and Elrohir have set up new defenses with the Elves of Mirkwood to watch over Moria to keep any more horrid things from creeping in there. Er, lets see…oh yes, Elrond's daughter, Lady Arwen Undomiel has returned from the wood of Lothlorien. Um…" but Sindarandir was interrupted by Aragorn.

"What? Elrond has a daughter?" he asked.

"Yes. But you wouldn't know that of coarse. She has been in the woods with her grandmother, Lady Galadriel, since before you were born." He said. 

"Oh." Aragorn said. They traveled for a few days and then they reached the Ford. Halbarad looked over at Aragorn, who had a smile on his face. As the crossed the Ford and entered the gates of Imladris, Aragorn took a deep breath in.

"Ah. Its good to be home."


	3. When in Rohan

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings; there fore I do not own its characters. The only characters I won in this chapter are Eobalin, Fran, and Thont. And yes I know, they are horrid names, but I cant make up Rohirrim names, only elvish ones. Oh well.

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Actually I hope you guys have liked all the chapters so far. 

Chapter 3: When in Rohan

"Grima, come here." Théoden called to his care taker.

"Yes, my Lord?" the greasy haired man asked the King of Rohan.

"I have here a scroll with a list of people on it. You are to call everyone to the courtyard and call off the names. Tell those people to come see me immediately after." Théoden said.

"Yes my Lord." Grima said. He stalked out of the great hall and spoke with the guard. The guard and his partner than went and called all the people to the court yard. As the people came out of there homes, Grima went and stood on the platform. He spied Eomer and Eowyn coming out of the palace down to the courtyard. 

"Eowyn…" Grima breathed under his breath. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders and over her beautiful blue velvet dress. Eomer, Eowyn's brother, noticed Grima's staring, and drooling, and 'accidentally' made Grima trip as Eomer was walking up the platform. 

"Oops, did you fall, Wormtongue." Eomer hissed menacingly. Wormtongue, that's what the people of Rohan called Grima when the King wasn't around. Grima was a sick man who was full of lies and all the people who knew him hated him. Save the king, who still trusted the Grima.

 Grima got up, glaring at Eomer as he stood. "I have a message from the King. The following people are to go see the King hereafter, in the hall of Meduseld." He then unrolled the scroll and read aloud.

" Eowyn, Eomer, Eothain, Hama, Haleth, Gamling, Garulf, Freda, Eobalin, Fran, Thont, Erkenbrand, Molliane, and myself. Go see the king now. The rest of you return to your regular work."  Grima then got off the stage and walked up to the palace.

"What do you think this is all about?" Eowyn asked her brother.

"I don't know but we will soon find out." Said Eomer as the walked up the steps. Once inside where everyone was Eowyn and Eomer took a seat. 

"Eowyn! Eomer!" yelled a little girl with brown hair flying all over her face as she ran towards Eowyn and Eomer at their table.

Eowyn laughed. "Well, hello Freda!" Eowyn said as Freda came and sat between herself and Eomer.

"Hi you guys! I am sooo excited! I never get picked for anything, until now. I wonder what is going on! Oh, and can I sit with you guys? Eothain has made new friends and doesn't want to hang out with me anymore." Said Freda.

"Of coarse, Freda." Eomer said. Suddenly the door leading to Théoden's chambers opened and out walked Théoden.

Hahahahahaha! I know you all no what eh is going to say but oh well! Deal with it! Wait till next chapter.


	4. The School

Disclaimer: you know it gets awfully annoying writing this over and over, but oh well. Let's see, oh yes… I don't own LOTR or any of its characters. The only characters that are mine are the ones that those that have read the books don't recognize. So yeah…

Chapter 4 The School

   Théoden sat on his throne and looked out at the crown of people whom he ruled.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here. It s because you have been chosen. Chosen because you are special, gifted, talented, and wise. You have been chosen to attend a school where your fellow students will be elves. Your teachers will be kings above elves, men, and dwarves.  You will all learn so much from this experience. If you choose to go, which hopefully you will, you will be representing Rohan. I hope you all do us proud." He said. "If you choose to go, you must pack your bags and say your goodbyes. We will all be leaving at the end of 5 days. Be ready to go then. You will be gone for a year but will have chances to come home and visit your families at different times in the year. I know this is a hard decision to make, especially for the younger ones, but I believe it to be a smart choice. That is all." He finished. And with that he stood and left.

The room was silent. Then all at once the room burst into noise as everyone started talking about this school.

"Freda, why don't you go find your mother and tell her the news. She should know what is going on. Tell your brother the same." Eowyn said nicely to the little girl that she found so sweet. Freda nodded and left.

"Eowyn, if you will excuse me, I wish to go speak with the King." Eomer said to his sister.

"Of coarse Eomer. I will see you later?" she asked her brother and best friend.

"Yes sis. Farewell." He said and then disappeared in the crowd. Eowyn sat back down at the table and took a sip of the wine that had been placed there by one of the servants.

"Will you be going to the school, White Lady of Rohan?" said a voice from behind Eowyn. She turned to see who it was.

'Ah, Wor… I mean Grima! Well, yes I do believe I will be going to the school. And yourself?" she asked, not really caring at all.

"yes, if your fairness is going." He said trying to sound charming. Eowyn kept herself from rolling her eyes. She let out a chuckle. Not a chuckle because Grima had charmed her heart, as he foolishly believed, but because he actually believed there was anyway in all of Middle-Earth that she would care for him in such a way!

"If you will excuse me I have some things to do." Eowyn said, turning to leave. Grima grabbed her arm.

"Well, maybe I can come with you." Grima said. Eowyn pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"No, that's quite alright." She said coldly. Then she turned and stormed out. She walked away and went up the stair case leading to her room. When she got there she went out on her balcony and sat on the railing. She liked it here. It was quiet and it had a good view. A view of the whole town. 

   She wondered what the school would be like. She had always wanted to see an elf, and to be taught under one was just a dream! She hoped maybe they could teach her some of their skills that they use when in battle. Maybe…maybe… oh she couldn't believe she was thinking this! But well, maybe she would meet someone. Someone she could be err, more than friends with. "Oh Eowyn! Look what your turning into! A stupid prissy girl that only thinks about boys." She thought to herself.

   Oh well. I mean, would it really be that bad to have a man (besides Grima) like her? Very few did. She was very intimidating, always fighting with the men, being a shield maiden and all. Maybe she would meet someone that would understand her. Maybe…


	5. The hobbits go to school

Disclaimer: Okay you all know the routine, I don't own Lord of The Rings, and therefore I don't own any of its characters. Also, to answer a question that someone asked in the reviews… Freda is not in Tolkien's books, she is in Peter Jackson's movies based on Lord of The Rings. Oh yeah, I don't own her character either. Sadly. I like her, she is so cute! LOL. Well read this and R&R. I won't write more chapters unless I get reviews because it makes me feel so special! LoL. Well, I hope you guys like this one.

Chapter 5 The hobbits are off to school

Gandalf drove down the winding dirt road lined with green grass in his wooden cart.  Hobbit children stopped playing their game of catching a bright red ball to run after the cart in hopes that some sort of treat was there. But the children were disappointed. Gandalf, who usually came with loads of fireworks and prizes, had nothing but a single brown woolen bag, which contained dear Gandalf's possessions. 

"I am only here on business today." He said with a wink. The children frowned and went back to there game. Gandalf, however, continued down the road, humming a tune about Earendil, the mariner. Then up ahead Gandalf noticed his destination, a hobbit hole, one which was the best gardened, and had a yellow door with a knob in the center. Gandalf stopped the cart in front of the house and walked up the walk to the door where he knocked.

"Coming, coming!" a voice said from behind the door. A few moments later, the door opened and there stood---

"Bilbo, my dear friend!" said Gandalf to the hobbit at the door.

"Gandalf! How wonderful to see you! What brings you to this part of Middle-Earth?" he asked his usual cheerful self.

"Business, Bilbo. Is Frodo here?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes, he is. Now come in, come in." Bilbo said ushering the very tall wizard into his home.

"I will just go fetch Frodo. Have a seat in the parlor, we will be with you shortly friend." Bilbo said. Then eh turned and walked down one of the many tunnels. Gandalf went into the room to his right and sat down on the big fluffy green sofa and waited.

"Gandalf? What a pleasure this is!" Gandalf turned to see who had spoken though he had already guessed. Frodo was standing in the door.

"Well hello Frodo! How do you do?" asked Gandalf.

"I am fine." Said Frodo taking a seat with Bilbo.

"Bilbo said you wished to speak with me." Frodo said.

"Yes, yes. I actually wish to speak with both of you. There is a school being started for all the good races of Middle-Earth, Elves, Men, Dwarves… and Hobbits as well. I have come to ask Frodo if you would like to come to this school." He then went on to explain how the school would work.

"Also, besides you Frodo, I would like it if a few other hobbits would come. I have already picked them. Merriadoc Brandybuck, Samwise Gamgee, Fredrick Bolger, and Peregrin Took." Gandalf finished.

"Well they are all my friends! That would be wonderful if we all went." Frodo said.

"So you'll go?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, and I am sure the others will go as well. May I go tell them the news?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. But tell them that if they plan on going, to pack right a way. We leave at first light tomorrow." Gandalf said.

"Why so early?" Bilbo asked.

"Because we are farthest away from the school. We must hurry and get there before the school year starts." Gandalf said.

Where is the school?" asked Frodo.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that. Now hurry along." Gandalf said and Frodo then left.

"And Bilbo." Gandalf said looking at his friend fondly. "I would like you as well to come to the school."

"What? Me? A student? Gandalf you should know me better than that! I am no ones pupil." Bilbo said.

"I don't mean for you to be a student. I mean for you to be a teacher." Gandalf said."A teacher of Language Arts. You're a very good writer and know all the rules to it, you would be perfect!" Gandalf said.

"You think? Yes well……I suppose I will go. I think I am up for another adventure!" Bilbo said.

"well good. Because that school wont be complete with out you." Gandalf said.

Later on that night Frodo came back with news that they would all be going, except Mister Bolger.

"He just isn't ready to leave the Shire. Even for a chance like this." Frodo told Gandalf.

"Its alright. Everyone in his own time. Will the others be ready?" Gandalf questioned Frodo.

"Yes." Frodo said. Then Gandalf told him how Bilbo would be teaching at the school as well. Frodo was delighted. He has been reluctant to leave Bilbo, but now he wouldn't have to.

That night they all slept peacefully and in the morning woke refreshed. They then traveled for many days until they reached the secret location of the school. And what they found there was quite a surprise.

Hahahahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! BILBO IS A LANGUAGE ARTS TEACHER! I needed a position to have him fill ad I thought that would be the best. I know I know not the best chapter but I needed to explain the hobbits part and how they get there and stuff. So yeah. R&R PLEASE!! Make poor me happy! Love you all! *mwah*


	6. So It Begins

Disclaimer: ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! I hate writing these because it hurts so bad that I cant say I own LOTR. Because I desperately want to. AND I WILL SOME DAY! YOU ALL WAIT AND SEE! *clears throat* Okay, I am fine now. Anyways, so yeah. I don't own Lord of The Rings or any of its characters or places, etc.

Authors Note: I think someone might notice this eventually so I am going to talk about it now. I don't have a chapter that talks about the Dwarves. I have a reason for this. I am just too lazy to write a chapter for them because I want to get to the school itself because that's where the fun begins! I know this chapter opens up in Rivendell but towards the end we will be at the school. The only reason open in Rivendell is so Arwen and Aragorn can meet before school. R&R please. Much thanks. *mwah*

P.S. For all of you who are wondering where our dear Legolas is, he will come in later on in the story in another chapter. I promise.

Chapter 6 So It Begins

"Estel! Estel has arrived! And the Lord Halabarad! Rejoice! The Lords of Men have returned. Estel is here!" Elven voices rang through out the city saying this as trumpets greeted them.

"Estel!" Aragorn was greeted by his foster father, Elrond, the Lord of Imladris.

"Elrond!" Aragorn said, getting off his horse and greeting him. Halabarad did the same.

"I am overjoyed that you have both returned. Am I right to guess that Sindarandir has informed you of the school and that you will be going?"

"Yes." Said Aragorn and Halabarad together.

"Good." Elrond said. "Your chambers have been prepared for you in my house. You may go and rest. I know you have had a long journey. You may also Sindarandir. Thank you for getting them as well." Elrond said. Then Aragorn and Halabarad went into the house.

"Halabarad, you go on. The only rest I need is to walk in these fair fields once again. I will meet up with you later." Aragorn said.

"Alright." Said Halabard and he entered his room. Aragorn then went out of the house and into the woods. Everything was as he remembered it. Bright, colorful, and just… amazing.

"So it's true? Our little mortal brother has returned?" Aragorn heard two voices say in unison. Aragorn turned around; it was Elladen and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond.

"Mae Govanayne (AN: I can't remember how to spell it! If anyone knows, please review and tell me!)" Said Aragorn. "It is wonderful to see you!"

"And same to you Estel." said Elladen.

"Well it seems our foster brother has grown up!" Elrohir said.

"Yes there is wisdom in his eyes." Elladen said.

"Wisdom? Aragorn? You jest of course!" Elrohir said playfully. Aragorn laughed. He had missed his foster brothers, their jokes and wit most.

"So how have to two been? Terrorizing Middle-Earth with out me?" Aragorn asked.

"Well, you know. We do have a duty to attend too." Elrohir said.

"And since you abandoned us…" Elladen said jokingly.

"I didn't abandon you. I have duties to attend too." Aragorn said defensively.

"Oh of course, noble heir to Gondor." Elrohir said with a mocking bow. Aragorn knew that he only jested so he wasn't offended.

"Yes all bow to me." Aragorn said with a laugh.

"Well it was wonderful to see you again…" Elladen said.

"…but we have work our father has asked us to do for him." Elrohir finished.

"Lazy bum." Said Elladen.

"Always making us do his dirty work." Elrohir said. Aragorn laughed heartily.

"Well it was good seeing you in crazy elves again." Aragorn said.

"Thank you."  The dark haired elves said in unison and departed.

Aragorn sighed. He really had missed those two. He continued he walk, admiring the trees and the grass. He began humming the tune for the Lay of Luthien. And suddenly before him walked the Lady Luthien herself. How this had happened he did not know but he did not wish for her to disappear.

"Luthien! Luthien!" he called, hoping she would stay. She turned to him and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It shone like the sun.

"Who are you? And why do you call me by that name?" she asked.

"I thought you to indeed be Luthien Tinuviel but if you are not she than you walk in her likeness."

(AN: I don't want to go into all that stuff that they because that would be PLAGERISM!!!! I hate that but yeah. So you guys should go read that tale, the beginning part where Aragorn and Arwen first meet because that is what I am going for at the moment. Its in the appendixes of the return of the king.  So I am going to skip ahead till after she says…)

"Do not wonder! The children of Elrond have the life of the Eldar!" she said her eyes sparkling.

'I see. So why is it that you have been away for so long in Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked the maiden.

"That, I fear, is a story for another time." She told him respectfully. Aragorn nodded. They walked through out the wood together talking of things that had come, and things that would come. And about the school.

"So what do you think the school will be like?" Arwen asked her new friend Estel. They sat by a waterfall. It sounded of beautiful music.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been exactly told about the school yet." he told her.

"No one has."

"Why do you think all the secrecy?"

"I think it is because, this school is going to hold all the present and future great minds of Middle-Earth. Much will be learned and taught there. Some of that knowledge must remain only with those worthy." Aragorn agreed. Later on they bid each other farewell and each went to there rooms.

* * *

  


Arwen walked over the bridge to her house. "Well he certainly was different. Strange, mysterious. Handsome. Arwen!" she said out loud to herself. "He is a mortal! You should not think things like that." Then she realized she was talking to herself out loud and decided she had better be quiet. It would not do for anyone to here the Lady of Imladris talking to herself.

 But he was interesting for sure. He has this quality about him that made him always seem so… intriguing. No, that wasn't the right word, she concluded, more like passionate. Yes, he seemed passionate about everything he said. Like he always meant it all and never spoke anything false. Well, however you described him, he was still her new friend, and she was looking forward to seeing him.

Aragorn lay on his bed thinking… about the beautiful Arwen. He was so happy he had met her. She was wonderful, amazing, funny, cheerful, witty, smart, wise…… Oh he could go on forever. He had feelings for her. Feelings beyond friendship….

 This of course could never go further than thoughts in his head. He was mortal. It was improper for a mortal and immortal to have such feelings for each other. And, she was the daughter of his foster father! That of course would not do!

At these thoughts he felt his heart sink. He didn't know why she affected him so! He had only known her for not even one day and already he was…enchanted by her. But that didn't matter. He must not let his feelings get out of hand or... trouble would brew.

OK I LYED!!! WE DIDN'T GO TO THE SCHOOL YET. But I promise you on my grandmother's grave that the next chapter will be AT THE SCHOOL! I promise. Please don't hate me! Please don't. And…. I hate to ask you for another thing but….can you R&R pretty please? Thanks loves! *mwah*


	7. The Clearing

Disclaimer: I don't own the charactersÉ yada yada yada.

AN: Telepriel is my character; she is Arwen's best friend. PLEASE REVIEW ON MY STORY OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! Thanks. Love you all. **mwah**

Chapter 7 The Clearing

"Are you sure we have to got this school?" Telepriel asked.

"We've been over this. Ada is forcing us. All of us." Arwen said looking around her at the crowd of elves packing bags onto their horses, readying to go to the school.

"I'm just going to miss it here so much," Telepriel said.

"No you're going to miss Quessefin." Arwen said. Quessefin was Telepriel's boyfriend.

"So what if I am?" Telepriel asked defensively. Arwen laughed. 

"Are you ready?" asked a voice behind Arwen. Arwen turned, it was Glorfindel. She smiled.

"Yes I am.

"man. Ten metcel. (AN: horrid translation I know) Your father said you and me could go on ahead. He wants us there to welcome everyone else that is going as well.

**Good. Let us go.**

"Alright. I will see you later Telepriel." Arwen said.

"Namarie Arwen." Telepriel said. Arwen got on her horse, Glosharma and Glorfindel on Asfoloth. They then rode on down the path to the gate of Rivendell. Arwen touched the outside of the gate and muttered some words with her eyes closed.

"Arwen?" 

"I am just praying to the Valar that they keep my home safe while we are gone." Glorfindel nodded. They crossed the ford, water splashing up. Once on the other side they rode through the forest. 

"Arwen we have to stray off the path now." Glorfindel said.

"Why?" 

"Because that is how you get to where the school is." 

Arwen nodded in understanding. They turned off the path and rode on in silence for a while. 

"Glorfindel, do you know the Lord Aragorn?" Arwen asked Glorfindel.

"The heir to Gondor? Yes I know him. He came to live in Rivendell when you were still in Lorien and I was there. Why?

"I don't know I was just wondering." She lied. She clouded her eyes over so that he wouldn't read her eyes and know her secret. Her secret was that she found Aragorn quite becoming and enchanting. She had been thinking about him all week since she had met him. She knew she should feel some sort of guilt for feeling what she did but well, she didn't. And she didn't know why.

"ÉÉwith me?

"Oh, what? Sorry Glorfindel I was lost in my own thoughts. What did you say?" Arwen asked him.

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me to the harbor at the end of the year?" 

Arwen was quite taken aback. This was a major step in their relationship. She didn't know if she could handle this. First everything with Aragorn and now this.

"Oh dear." She said putting her hand to her head.

"I take it that's a no then." 

"No, I mean yes, I meanÉ I don't know. This is just so sudden. I have a lot going on in my life right now Glorfindel.

"Like what?

"Well this school for one.

"We will go after the year I said!

"Look Glorfindel

"Arwen if you don't want to come please just say so, so I can stop feeling like a fool.

"I'm just not sure right now. Can I get back to you?" Glorfindel grudgingly said yes.

"Here we are." Said Glorfindel. Arwen looked at what was ahead of them.

"Rocks? I am sorry to disappoint you but, I don't think the school is here." Arwen said. Glorfindel jumped off his horse and went over to the rocks. 

"No, its not here but it is here, behind these rocks." Glorfindel said. He started to push on the big rock in the center. He didn't succeed. Arwen sighed and got gracefully off her horse and went and helped him push the rock. It moved away and there was a cave with a small stream running through it. 

"Wow." Arwen said.

"Come through.

"Where does this lead?" Arwen asked.

"To the school. It is quite a sight." Glorfindel said as he took her hand. Once they reached the middle of the cave it got to dark to see so Glorfindel lit a match. Arwen turned to keep walking but Glorfindel held her where she was.

" I am sorry I was so short with you earlier." He said as he held her closer.

"Its alright.

"No, its not. I justÉ really care for you and would like you to come with me." Arwen smiled.

"I know you would. I'm just not sure if I will be able to go. I would like to," she lied "but I do have duties to attend to as princess of Imladris.

"I know you do." He leaned in and kissed her gently and she kissed him back harder this time. He broke the kiss and leaned in next to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered. Glorfindel heard a quick intake of breath. "Arwen, did you here me?

"I heard you Glorfindel." Inside she was debating with herself. She didn't know what to do now. He was putting her in an awkward position. She knew what she had to do butÉit was just so hard.

"GlorfindelÉÉI am so sorry. I amÉ you cant even know how sorry but, I cantÉ I can't return the feelings you have for me. I care for you but, I don't love you. I'm sorry." 

"Oh." 

_ÔOh? Is that all he can say?_ Arwen thought. Glorfindel let go of Arwen and turned and walked down the tunnel some more. Arwen just stood there and sighed then started following him. 

With her elf eyes, Arwen saw there was a light up ahead. It was the end of the tunnel. Up ahead she heard Glorfindel stumble and fall. 

"Glorfindel? Are you alright?" Silence. "Glorfindel?" she kept walking.

"Arwen, if you don't love me, why did you make me believe that you did?" Glorfindel said. He was standing up ahead.

"Please I don't want to go over this with you." Arwen said.

"Fine. Lets go then." They then walked on. "And here we are." Arwen gasped as they went through the doorway. A great white castle was there, it sparkled in the sunlight as if it were coated in sugar.

"Lady Undomiel! How wonderful that you have arrived.

YAY! Please, please, pleaseeeeeee review. Oh and I have a contest thingy. If you can either email me or review my stuff, in that tell me what Telepriel, Sindarandir, and Glosharma (the horse) mean in elvish I will send you the next chapter a day before I post it here. Thanks!

p.s. review! Hehe.


	8. Woman meets Elf Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They aren't mine. No money is to be made. Got it? Good.

AU: MWHAHAHAHAHA! WE ARE AT THE SCHOOL! Well sort of. I mean we are here but the classes haven't started yet actually. They should with in the next 3 or 4 chapters because everyone still needs to arrive! One can only hope. Please review if you want more chappies! YAY!

Chapter 8 Women meets Elf maiden 

"Bilbo!" Arwen greeted her old friend warmly.

"I am so happy that you have arrived my' lady. Ah! And the Lord Glorfindel. Wonderful! Wonderful! Come let me show you the school. 

"Has anyone else arrived?" Arwen asked.

"Besides me, the other hobbits and Mithrandir? No. We are awaiting their arrival." Bilbo told her.

"who else will be coming?" Glorfindel asked the hobbit eh didn't know very well.

"HhmmÉ well the Rivendell elves of course, elves from Mirkwood, Lorien, and the havens, men from the North, Gondor, and the land of Rohan, and dwarves from The Lonely Mountain. Oh yes and us hobbits of course." Bilbo answered. Arwen nodded. 

"Okay. Can we see the school?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course Lady Arwen! Right this way." He said gesturing to a large oak door. He led them inside to marble floors and large pillars. Arwen gasped at how marvelous it all was. He led them through out the school. First they came to the auditorium where there would be school wide meetings, it was huge, there were comfortable chairs in rows for each student and at the front of the room was a large stage with great burgundy drapes. 

From there they went to the library. Arwen was amazed. The library was greater than her own and her fathers put together! There were so many amazing books that Arwen couldn't believe she was even touching. Books from the very beginning days of Middle-Earth by the first great leaders among men and elves. 

Bilbo showed her a room where there were books that were so special that you had to check them out especially with the head of the school's signature. Arwen could see why though. There were very important books in there that must not be lost. In fact in that room was a diary, the diary of Luthien Tinuviel. Arwen was shocked. She never even knew that it existed.

"Luthien kept a diary? (_AN: I just thought I'd let you know, through out this story Arwen will read passages from the diary. But I am hoping later to start a story that is in the form of a diary in Luthiens words.)" _Arwen asked Bilbo.

"Yes I know I found that odd too. I had never seen the book before either. I am surprised you haven't though, being such close kin. I am sure that you will be aloud to read it whenever you wish, being who you are.

"Glorfindel did you know that this book existed?" Arwen asked. He nodded his head no. "Who brought the book here?" Arwen mused.

"Gandalf got it from somewhere. I'm not sure where, you should ask him." Bilbo said.

"I think I will." Arwen said. Then Bilbo led the two elves through the rest of the school showing them the schoolrooms, the dining hall, the music room, and 3 different common rooms for the students and the bathing rooms for the males and females. Then he led them to the top of the castle where the dorms were.

"There will be two dorms, one for the men and one for the women. There are 5 people to a room in each dorm. Arwen this is your dorm," he said gesturing to a large silver door, " And this is where you will be Glorfindel." He said gesturing to a large yellow door.

"How do we know which room is ours?" Glorfindel asked.

" You will be you will be told which room you are in and with whom at the opening meeting with everyone else." Bilbo said. Arwen and Glorfindel nodded. Suddenly trumpets sounded.

"Ah! Someone has arrived." Bilbo exclaimed. They then rushed down the hundreds of marble stairs to the great doors that they rushed out of. Mithrandir was standing there is a grey cloak awaiting the people that were coming tworads the school. Arwen went next to Gandalf.

"Hello Arwen." Mithrandir greeted her.

"Hello. Who is that?" She asked.

"It is Rohan. I also believe that someone else may be coming up behind them. Use your elf eyes Arwen, who do you see?" 

Arwen looked ahead, behind the Rohirrem. "It is the Lothlorien elves!" Arwen said excitedly.

"Well that's good! I do hope both your grandparents have decided to come.

"As do I." And as she said that up rode the great horse lords of Middle-Earth. The men of Rohan rode up.

"Mithrandir!" Said the rider in front as he hopped off his saddle. 

"My Lord. It is wonderful that you have all arrived safe and sound. I would like you to meet Arwen Undomiel, she is the daughter of the lord Elrond of Imladris. Arwen this is King ThŽoden of Rohan." Arwen then greeted him in the way of the elves. Her beauty marveled ThŽoden.

"So this is why all the secrecy with the elves! They have the most beautiful women alive!" Arwen blushed.

"It is wonderful to meet such a man of such valor my Lord. I have heard many stories about the great land of Rohan. It is an honor to meet their king!" Arwen said kindly, meaning every word she said. ThŽoden smiled at her.

"Mithrandir, Lady Arwen, I would like you to meet my only remaining relatives. This is Eomer my nephew." The king said gesturing to a blond man on his right. "And this is my niece, Eowyn, white lady of Rohan." He said gesturing to a beautiful blonde woman clad in white on his left. The king's nephew and niece unsaddled and went to greet Arwen and Gandalf.

"It is very nice to meet both of you." Eomer said. Eowyn noticed that Arwen wore a sword around her waist. _"I wonder if she can fight_ Eowyn wondered silently. Arwen meanwhile noticed that Eowyn had a sword and wondered the same. They both smiled warmly at each other.

Just then 14 elves came out of the castle. They were from Rivendell and had arrived a few days previous.

"Ah. Good. Will you all take these horses to the stable. Then come back. The Lorien elves are on there way and will need there horses taken care of as well though I imagine they will want to do it themselves, do not let them. Tell them to find Bilbo who will lead them to the auditorium." Gandalf said. The elves nodded and took all of the Rohan horses to be stabled.

"Now if you all will follow me, we will go to the meeting hall." Gandalf said. Gandalf led the way and the others followed save Arwen and Eowyn who were hoping to talk.

"I see you have a sword." Arwen said to Eowyn.

"And you as well. Are you a shield maiden?

"Yes. I have fought many battles. I have seen blood and death, and some caused by my own hand.

"I am a shield maiden as well. Though I have never been in a battle, I have been trained since I could walk. I am overjoyed that you are here, that there is another woman that enjoys the sword besides myself." Eowyn said. Arwen smiled. 

"Then we are very alike." She said, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ears. _"I believe we will be fast friends._ Arwen thought.

They walked up the stone steps into the castle where Arwen then led herself and Eowyn to the auditorium. 

"Eowyn! Lady Arwen! Over here." Called ThŽoden from across the room the where all the Rohirrem were sitting. Arwen and Eowyn walked over and sat in two silk chairs that had been set especially for them, being princesses and all.

"My Lady Undomiel. The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien have arrived. They wish to see you." Said an elf that had just walked over to Arwen in Quenya. A big smile spread across her face. She nodded and the elf walked off.

"If you will excuse me Eowyn I must go see my grandparents." She then stood and walked quickly over to where her grand parents stood, having just walked into the school. She ran up to them and hugged each on of them in turn and greeted them both in elvish,

"We have something for you Arwen, Bilbo has gone to get it for us. Such a nice hobbit." Celeborn said.

"I think you will like it. Your father and we have decided that it is time for you to have it." Galadriel said in her powerful voice. Bilbo ran up carrying something wrapped in fabric.

"Here is it Lady Galadriel. I got it as fast as I could." Bilbo said bowing. Galadriel laughed.

"You did just fine." Galadriel said. Bilbo bowed and departed.

"Here Arwen. It is your now." Celeborn said handing her the object. Arwen undid the string that had hastily been tied together. Her eyes opened wide.

"This is mine now? I cant possibly keep this!" she said.

Hehehehehe! What is it? What has Arwen been given? Well you will have to wait. Yes I love doing this.

Well, well, wellÉ. Arwen and Eowyn are friendsÉ. For now! Remember Aragorn ahs yet to arrive! Hehe. Drama will ensue very soon. Hey that kind of rhymed! Cool! Anyways, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasereview! I will love you FOREVER! If you don't, no more chappies! How is that!?!?!


	9. If looks could kill

Disclaimer- Okay you guys know the drillÉ. I don't own Lord of The Rings or any of its characters therein. You know I don't get why I have to say this EVERY DAMN TIME! I mean I AM posting this on fanfiction.netÉ that should say it all right there.

AN: Okay, I got really bored this weekend which is why you guys are getting chapter 8 AND 9. So be happy. This wont normally happen, so don't get all cozy with it. And you still have to review!

Chapter 9 If Looks Could Kill

"I can't possibly keep this!" Arwen said to her grandparents. She had just been given Luthien Tinuveil's diary. "I admit I wanted to read it but I can't keep it. What right do I have?

"Well for one you are her most recent heir. You will be getting this along with other things. And Arwen, have you looked in the mirror? You are so much like her! I think it will be useful to know how your great grandmother lived and died." Galadriel said. Arwen nodded.

"But you must watch over this. The Wise have kept this safe for a long time. There are things in here that must not to fall into the wrong hands. You must watch over it with your very life." Said Celeborn  
  


"I will. I promise." She said. "But, you said I will be getting other things. What other things? And why am I just now getting them? I have been the right age to come into an inheritance for a long while.

"Because things have now been set into motion that no one can stop, for your very heart will control it." Galadriel said. Arwen looked at her puzzled. "You will understand in good time.

"But for now Arwen, you must not speak of this to your father. You can tell him that you have gotten the diary, he knows that you were supposed already, but you must not tell him of what we have just spoken to you of, about what has begun." Celeborn said,

"But I don't even know what has begun!" Arwen said annoyed.

"You don't now, but soon you will. Just consider our words and _read the diary._" Galadriel said. 

"Alright. I will trust you." Arwen said grudgingly. 

"We had better go seat ourselves. Will you be sitting with us?" Celeborn asked.

"Yes, well you will be sitting up in the front over there," she said pointing to where all the silk chairs were set out for the royals, "with myself, and the King of Rohan, and all the other royal ones once they arrive." Arwen said. Her grandparents nodded. They then walked over there and sat in two chairs next to Arwen's, the other Lothlorien elves sat behind them.

Arwen introduced Galadriel and Celeborn to the King ThŽoden, Eowyn, and Eomer. Then the trumpets Arwen had heard earlier sounded.

"Someone else must be arriving." Arwen said. 

"Want to go see who it is?" Eowyn asked Arwen. Arwen said yes. The two women stood and walked across the room to the door. As they walked, they felt eyes on them. Between the two there was enough beauty to draw attention miles away. Eowyn's white dress shone in the light and her golden hair fell past her shoulders like a river. She looked like an angel. Arwen's deep blue dress along with her dark hair made her look what her name said she was, the daughter of twilight. A goddess walking in the mortal realm. 

The two walked out the doors and down the steps. A smile spread across Arwen's face.

"My kin." Arwen breathed. She took her dress in her hands, so as not to trip, and started running to greet the horses and their riders. Eowyn went after her. As the riders approached, they slowed and met with them.

"Arwen! You made it!

"Ada!" Arwen said to her father who rode up to the head on a white mare. He dismounted and embraced his only daughter.

"Is everyone here?" Arwen asked look around at the group.

"Yes." Elrond said.

"Ada this is Eowyn, she is the niece of King ThŽoden of Rohan." Arwen said introducing Eowyn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Elrond said bowing. Eowyn blushed. Arwen continued looking around the group and then spotted who she had been looking for, Aragorn. She looked at him and smiled. He dismounted and walked over to her and greeted her. His eyes sparkled when he saw her.

"It is wonderful to see you again Arwen." He said, his heart skipping a beat. Seeing her again made him feel like he could fly. And her smile! He wanted to just grab her right there and kiss her and hold her. He loved her. He hated the fact that he did, he knew it was forbidden but who couldn't love one as amazing as Arwen! Since they had first met, they had been spending time together and had gotten to know each other quite well. They were very good friends now. But Aragorn wanted it to be more.

"It is wonderful to see you as well." She said hiding her true feelings she felt at seeing him. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. Being this close to him and yet being so far away, from how she wanted it to really be! Arwen chastised herself. She had told herself not to think like that about him! Oh but it was so hard

Elrond watched the whole time suspiciously, but then laughed at himself for even considering that his daughter would have feelings for a _mortal_ of all beings. She knew better. She was taught better.

"Yes, Lord Aragorn has come. Being the heir to the throne of Gondor he must learn all he can." Elrond said.

"Oh where are my manners!" Aragorn said, turning to Eowyn. "I am Aragorn of the North.

"I am Eowyn of Rohan." She said in turn. _|"He is rather dashingÉ and the heir to Gondor? He must be noble!_ she thought to herself.

"Ada, everyone is inside. Go into the room that is right there when you walk in. There will be elves out shortly to take care of the horses." Arwen told her father.

"Alright Arwen. I will see you inside." Elrond said. And with that he walked off and the other elves that were with him followed until only Aragorn. Arwen, and Eowyn remained.

_"Leave Eowyn! I want to be alone with Aragorn._" Arwen thought to herself. But Eowyn didn't look as though was going to be leaving anytime soon. She was in conversation with Aragorn about how corrupt the Gondorian government was, and that the Steward really needed to get off his power trip _(AN: haha). _

Aragorn was doing his best to not sound stuck up, but it was hard, Eowyn wouldn't stop saying how great of a King he was going to make when he came into his own. He looked at Arwen and could tell that she was trying her hardest not to roll her eyes.

"But really, you seem so honest! You could bring Gondor back to the days when it was respected. It really isn't anymore." Eowyn said.

"Thank you Eowyn. But the Steward is doing a fine job I think." Aragorn said. _"Okay Eowyn you can go now. I finally have Arwen to myself. She is usually being followed by nobles looking to court her._ But Eowyn wouldn't leave.

Arwen sighed. "I am going to go in to the school now." Arwen said about to walk off. Aragorn grabbed her arm. 

"No stay here." He said. "Please? Arwen's heart just about gave out. He wanted her to stay! 

"Alright. We can wait for the others to arrive." She said remaining graceful and delicate, not showing that her heart was beating 1,000 miles an hour with happiness. 

"Let us go sit but that tree over there." He said motioning to a large tree in the center of the courtyard. He walked over there and the to maidens followed.

_"I think he may like me. He really is very nice. I hope he does." _Eowyn thought to herself. She took a seat next to him under the shade of the tree; Arwen sat on the other side.

"It really is beautiful here." He said, looking right at Arwen. She caught what he meant and blushed. Eowyn saw this and a small fire lit in her eyes. 

Aragorn wasn't going to miss this opportunity, Eowyn present or not. Arwen was sitting so close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly reached his hand down and laced his fingers in her hand. This would be the test, would she pull away or wouldn't she?

She didn't. As soon as Arwen felt Aragorn touch her, she was in complete bliss. Nothing could ruin the moment. Nothing except

"Oi! Arwen! Aragorn!" Arwen quickly released her hand from Aragorn's and looked up. It was Erestor.

"Where have you two been? Halabarad and I wanted to play a game of cards, but its no fun without you two. Ah, who's the lovely lady?" Erestor said, noticing Eowyn.

Arwen sighed. "This is Eowyn, Eowyn Erestor. Joke of Imladris." She said.

"Hey now! That's not very nice!" Erestor argued.

"Maybe not but it was quite true." He said as he and Arwen broke into laughter. Erestor just stared at them annoyed. "Fine then don't come and play! But we were gonna have the pool go up to 530!

"Oh how exciting." Arwen said sarcastically. 

"Good-bye Erestor. Tell Halabarad I will see him later." Aragorn said.

"Fine! Choose your girlfriend over us!" he said and turned and stormed off. Even though he had been joking when he said it, Aragorn and Arwen couldn't help but stiffen when he said it. For a brief moment they each thought that their secrets were known, until they realized that it was just silly Erestor, the half-witted elf. No one had a clue, not even each other.

Oh hurray! Chapter 9 is now done! And onto chapter 10! I feel kinda bad because I have only been focusing on Arwen mostly, but I will have the story be about other people next time I promise. AND LEGOLAS WILL COME IN SOON! AS SOON AS MIKWOOD ARIVES! CALM DOWN LEGOLAS FANS! LOL. Love you all! Now if you love me press that purpley button down there and review! Thanks! Love you much!


	10. Hobbits?

Disclaimer: Why oh why do I have to say this AGAIN! Okay, I don't own LOTR or any of its characters. Happy?

AN: I can't believe I'm at chapter 10 already! Well I am going to focus this chapter on a different character besides Arwen. Aren't you proud of me? It's hard though because I have this obsession with Arwen and Aragorn. But I promise the whole story isn't going to revolve around just them. Actually it won't revolve around any one person, but all the people.

Chapter 10 Moving On

Frodo Baggins sat on the floor of the kitchen at the school with his 3 best friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They had been desperately hungry so dear Bilbo had been nice enough to show them where the kitchen was. They had since found where all the apples, bread, beer, and, best of all, mushrooms were being stored. The three of them were sitting all around the kitchen stuffing their faces until they each had stomachaches.

"I don't think we should have eaten this much." Pippin said to his friends.

"Pippin you are a royal idiot, it was your idea to come here and eat! Sam said.

"Was not!" Pippin said

"Was too!" Sam shot back.

"Will you two shut up already?" Frodo said.

"Yeah I think I heard those trumpets Bilbo was telling us about. Maybe someone else has arrived." Merry said.

"Lets go see and work off some of this food!" Frodo said. Then he and the others stood and left the kitchen, once outside they realized they must have missed a lot, because there were a lot of people, Elves and men, everywhere. They were all headed to the auditorium except for three people sitting under the large tree in the center of the courtyard.

"Who are those people over there?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know. Lets go see." Sam said. They headed over to the tree.

"Hello." Said a beautiful elf maiden. The other two she was with looked bewildered at the hobbits, but the elf just smiled. " My name is Arwen. You must be the hobbits that Bilbo brought along." 

"You know Bilbo?" Frodo asked.

"Of course! Who doesn't! You have a very famous friend on your hands you know. Which one of you is Frodo?" the Arwen asked.

"I am." Said Frodo. Arwen stretched out her hand to shake his.

"It is an honor to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." She said, and then turned to the man on her right. "You remember Bilbo don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said. " Are you children?" he asked the hobbits.

"No!" Yelled Pippin. Arwen laughed.

"No they are not, they are Hobbits. She said and Aragorn nodded in understanding. He then outstretched his hand.

"I am Aragorn. It is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my mistake." He said to them. The hobbits then introduced themselves.

"And this is Eowyn of Rohan." Arwen said, introducing the woman also sitting under the tree. She smiled at them.

"Frodo! Merry! Pippin! Sam!" yelled a voice. The hobbits turned to see who it was.

"Gandalf, hello again." Said Arwen tot he old man that was walking up to them.

"I see you have found my missing hobbits. I have been looking for you four everywhere you know." He said very grumpily to them.

"We've been in the kitchen." Pippin said.

"Yes I know. Bilbo should never have showed you guys to it. Now come! I need to you usher people into the auditorium." He said starting to turn.

"Why do we have to do it?" asked Merry.

"Because I said so. Now come." And with that he turned. The hobbits said goodbye to Arwen, Aragorn, and Eowyn and followed the wizard. He took them into the auditorium where, until others arrived, they were supposed to meet new people.

"But we just met new people!" Sam had protested.

"Meeting Arwen doesn't count, she the nicest person you could hope to even shake hands with.

"Which we did." Said Pippin. Gandalf grunted.

"Now get to work you four. Go be cheery." And with that he left.

"Someone should tell him to go be cheery. I don't know how he expects to make any friends." Merry said.

"He probably already knows everyone." Frodo said.

"Lets split up." Sam said and they did. Frodo walked around the room admiring the architecture. It was beautiful. There were angels dancing in gardens carved on large pillars in the room. Beautiful tapestries of bright colors hung throughout. 

"Oops, sorry." Frodo said to a woman he had just walked into. He looked up, it was an elf maiden.

"That is quite alright." She said. 

"Why, you're a hobbit! I wasn't sure if any others had come besides Bilbo." An elven man said next to her.

"I'm his nephew, Frodo son of Drogo." Frodo said.

"Well it is a pleasure. Any kin of Bilbo is always nice to meet. My name is Galadriel and this is my husband Celeborn." She said introducing herself and the elf man next to her.

"It is, an honor! I have heard great stories about you both. I am honored." He said bowing. He couldn't believe that there were such high people here. First the lady Arwen who had to be the most beautiful and kind person he had ever seen, and now the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn! 

_"This is going to be quite a school._ He thought to himself. He then excused himself and left to go find Sam and tell him whom he had met. Sam was sitting over with someone who had his back to him. 

"Sam!" he called walking over to him.

"Guess who I met!" Frodo said and realized that Sam had just said the same thing.

"Who did you meet?" Frodo asked and the man Sam was talking to turned around and smiled.

"Frodo?" the man asked. "I am Lord Elrond of Imladris." 

"Hello it is wonderful to meet you." He said extending his hand.

"And you as well." Elrond said.

"Who did you meet?" Sam asked.

"The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Frodo said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." 

"Ah, so you met the Lord and Lady of Lorien did you? You should meet my daughter Arwen, Galadriel and Celeborn are her grandparents." Elrond said.

"We have already met your daughter." Sam said.

"And she was the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes upon." Frodo said. This seemed to please Elrond greatly, and he excused himself to go speak with someone else.

"There are so many elven folk here Frodo! Its like a dream come true! They are all so fair and kind and passionate about everything they say!" Sam said. Frodo laughed.

"Yes you are right. Have you seen Merry or Pippin?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, Merry is over there in the corner." He said waving his hand to where he meant.

"Lets go talk to him. He said and he and Sam got up and went over to where their friend sat with a noble looking man. They were in deep conversation.

Hello Merry." Sam said interrupting them.

"Where are your manners Sam? We happened to be conversing before you so rudely interrupted. Merry answered.

"Merry its fine." The man he was talking to said with a laugh. "Are these your friends?" Merry nodded.

"This is Sam and Frodo." He told the man. "You guys this is King ThŽoden of Rohan. He is going to be teaching here." Merry said. Frodo and Sam greeted him.

"What will you be teaching?" Frodo asked the king.

"I'm afraid I'm not aloud to disclose that information just yet. Who is teaching what will be told at the opening meeting." He said to the hobbit.

"And when is that going to be?" Merry asked.

"Whenever everyone else arrives." He told them and they nodded. Suddenly Pippin ran up to them.

"You guys someone else has arrived. We have to go meet them when they come in." he said. The others bid farewell to the King ThŽoden and left to go see who had come.

Oh dear. I had just realized that I have completely forgotten about the dwarves, I know shame on me, so I am going to have to add them arriving as well. Along with the men from Gondor, the elves from the havens and from Mirkwood. Oh dear I have a lot ahead of me. I guess it is going to be a while before the classes actually start because there is till the opening meeting and I am going to need at least two chapters for when they all get settled into their dorms, although maybe I can squeeze that into one chapter. Oh well. Stick with me please! Review my dears!


	11. The Nobles of Gondor

Disclaimer- I do not feel like writing this again so if you want it, read my other chapters' disclaimers.

AN: I am writing about new characters now! I don't really wanna because I want to write about Aragorn and Arwen, but luckily this is a double story, it is about our Gondorian friends AND Aragorn and Arwen! Oh, I'm good! Woo-hoo! Review pwease

Chapter 11 The Nobles of Gondor

The horses of Gondor road along the winding dirt road with their riders talking amongst each other. At the head of the column rode a tall man riding a sturdy stead. Behind the man rode a small group of men and woman dressed in nice clothes and fabrics. Around the group rode guards with swords and spears watching over the group. Two men riding near the front of the group sat in conversation.

"You have to do it Boromir. You lost the bet, Carolina did say yes to going to the ball with Gregory." Faramir told his brother.

"Brother, this whole thing is foolishness. It is pointless. I cant believe that someone of your stature would want to be involved in something of this sort. I just shouldn't have to do it." Boromir told his brother.

"Boromir, if our places had been switched, and you were the winner, I don't think you would feel this way. I think that you would be very excited to see me do what we betted on." Faramir said.

ÔBut our places aren't switched! So we should just listen to my logic and be done with it." Boromir said, his fair face getting flustered.

"We will be done with it once you have done what you agreed to do if you lost." Faramir said with a final note in his voice. 

"Father will not find it funny! Faramir, I am the heir to the steward of Gondor. I should not be doing things like this." Boromir said.

"No one will know it was you! Now do it." Faramir said and Boromir agreed. He slowly brought his horse to the back of the group. Faramir turned to watch. Boromir reached in his pack and brought out some rocks into his hand, then, carefully took aim and threw one at the guard horse ahead of him. The horse reared, nearly throwing its rider off. Boromir did this to two other riders and their horses did the same.

Faramir watched this with complete amusement on his face as he laughed at the sight. His brother quickly rode back up to where he was. 

"Brother, I can't believe you actually did that!" Faramir said laughing. Boromir shushed him.

"Someone will hear!" Boromir said but Faramir continued laughing. The man that rode at the head stopped the company to see what all the commotion was about. The guards told the man that something had shaken the horses.

"What was it?' the man asked. They said they didn't know. The man turned to Faramir and Boromir.

"Did you see anything?" He asked.

"No father." The men answered in unison. The man that has asked Faramir and Boromir the question, his name was Denethor, and he was the steward of Gondor as well as the men's father.

The man eyed them, then looking satisfied, got back on his horse and led the group on with one hand signal.

"I would like to be at this school before nightfall, so if you all can please hurry up I would be much appreciated." Denethor said over his shoulder. Boromir rolled his eyes. They all rode on.

"I can't believe you actually did it Boromir!" Faramir whispered to his brother. Boromir laughed.

"Neither can I!" He said with a smile. They rode on in silence for a while.

"Hey Boromir, do you think there will be women at this school?" Faramir asked.

"Faramir look behind you, there are women coming with us right now. So yes, there will be women there! Plus, there are women going from Dol Amroth." Boromir said and Faramir nodded. "Why are you wondering?" 

"I don't know. I just was." 

"AwwwÉ is Faramir looking for a little girlfriend?" he said mockingly. Faramir hit his arm.

"No! I was just wondering if it was going to be all men." He said defensively.

"Uh-huh, sure

"Its true thank you very much." Faramir said and Boromir rolled his eyes.

The group rode on for a few hours. Suddenly the came to a group of rocks. Two of the guards got off their horses and went over to them and pushed aside one. Some of the people in the group gasped. Denethor led them all through the passage.

"Father how far is it to the Faramir started but they an entrance opened up. The group walked forward into a clearing where there was a castle. As they entered the brothers looked around them. There were elves and men everywhere. Some were sitting around, others were taking care of horses, some were just arrivingÉ and four children were coming up to them. The group stopped in front of them.

"Hello!" said the littlest on. The four then introduced themselves as Pippin (the littlest), Merry, Sam, and Frodo.

"Hello. I didn't know that children were coming to this school." Denethor said. Merry and Pippin gave exasperated sighs.

"We're not children. We're hobbits. Little People from the Shire. Frodo said explaining. The men nodded.

"Gandalf has asked us to come and get you all and bring you into the meeting room." Sam told them. "Follow us." 

The men of Gondor then followed the four little hobbits to the front of the castle, from there elves came and took their horses to the stables. Then the hobbits led the men into the castle where many people who wished to speak with him greeted Denethor. But finally, they made their way into the meeting room.

Faramir and Boromir decided to head off. They were getting bored and wanted to go look around and meet people. So the left the room and went outside but then noticed two people sitting on the grass, one man and one elf, playing a card game.

"Well those hobbits sure were nice." Eowyn told her companions who nodded. Aragorn once again slowly reached down to grasp Arwen's hand. He did. He laced his fingers in hers. They were so smooth compared to his, which were rough from traveling in the wild constantly. 

Arwen smiled. This was the second time he had taken her hand. Maybe there was hope for them after all. Then she looked over to the entrance of the school. _"oh no_ she thought. Glorfindel was coming over. So for the second time, she grudgingly let go of Aragorn's hand. She sighed.

"Great." She muttered under her breath. Aragorn looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong with Glorfindel?" he whispered to her, but she didn't answer. Instead, a sad look came over her face.

"Hello Arwen mineth nin." Glorfindel said as he approached. Aragorn's heart dropped. Did he just call her his love?

"Hello Glorfindel." She said warily. He came over to her and sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I am going to forget about our fight earlier okay? It really was so silly, we were being very childish, wait no, I was being childish. I'm so sorry Undomiel." He said leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head away embarrassed.

"Its okay Glorfindel." She muttered quietly. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" 

"Oh of course." He said noticing Aragorn and Eowyn. "Well, Arwen would you like to come walk with me in the gardens here? They really are very nice." But Arwen hesitated. "Oh, was I interrupting something?" he asked the three. Eowyn answered no, Aragorn say kind of, and Arwen said yes. A confused look came upon Glorfindel's face.

"OkayÉ well, err I guess I can just talk to you later then, Arwen?" he said.

"Yes, of course Glorfindel." She said avoiding his gaze. He smiled, a rather fake smile, got to his feet and departed. Arwen sighed.

"So you're seeing him then?" Aragorn asked her, his heart hanging.

"WellÉ" Arwen said hesitating to answer. They really weren't anymore but they kind of were still too. "Sort ofÉ I don't know it is rather confusing.

"Well it sure looks like you two are. You are both so cute together." Eowyn said laying it on thick. _"that's right, stay with the elf. Leave Aragorn alone._" Eowyn thought.

Aragorn felt horrible. He sure didn't think they looked good together! But then, they were at least the same race. He suddenly wished for the first time in his life that he was not a mortal, or at least that Arwen was mortal.

Arwen noticed the pain on Aragorn's face. She hadn't meant to hurt him! She wished the whole thing with Glorfindel had never been, Aragorn stood and said he was going to go find Halabarad.

"Well, can I come with you?" Arwen asked him. He avoided her gaze.

"No, I need to speak to him alone if you don't mind." He said and departed without so much as a goodbye to Arwen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! Dramadramadramadrama!!! I love drama, which is why I like TNT the t.v. station. LOL. REVIEW! I know this wasn't the best chappie, actually I think it sucked until the end with Aragorn and Arwen. LOL. But STILL review even if you think it sucked, I don't mind flames! Oh by the way, I want you guys to take a vote. Who is your favorite LOTR character???


	12. The Meeting

Disclaimer- Don't own anything, no money to be made, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

AN: I am sorry to all of you that were happy I wasn't just focusing on certain characters, but I have this INSANE obsession with Aragorn and Arwen. I am of course still going to have chapters based all the other characters but I think the story will, kinda, revolve around the famous couple. Okay? * awkward silence* HhhhmmmÉ maybe not. Oh well. Love you all! Review!

P.S. I can't believe I am already on chapter 12!!!

Chapter 12 The Meeting

Arwen Undomiel sat in the great meeting room next to Eowyn, who was next to her kin. On her other side was an empty chair that she was saving for Aragorn. The meeting was going to start any minute, and she still had seen no sign of Aragorn. Since her conversation with Glorfindel and Aragorn leaving her, the dwarves of the Lonely Mountain had arrived along with the elves from the havens and from Mirkwood. The trumpets had sounded 3 times, and still no sign of Aragorn.

Aragorn wandered the halls of the school aimlessly. She should have at least told him that she was seeing someone! The way he had been acting! Oh, he sure felt like a fool now. What did she see in Glorfindel anyways? He was just a great stuck up prat! She deserved better. Way better. 

"Aragorn! Coming?" yelled a voice behind Aragorn. He turned to see Halabarad.

"Coming where?" Aragorn asked.

"To the meeting of course!

"Is it starting?" 

"Yes. Everyone else has arrived, didn't you hear the trumpets sound?" Halabarad asked. Aragorn shook his head no.

"Oh, well you had better come or we will miss it." Halabarad said and then they headed to the meeting hall.

"Why were you here anyways? Erestor said you were with Lady Arwen." Halabard said.

"I wasÉ but I err, decided to leave." Aragorn said and Halabarad fixed him with a stare.

"What happened?" Halabarad asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think something happened?

"I know you Aragorn and I know of your feelings for Arwen. There is no way in all of this world that you would ever willingly leave her. So something must have happened. He said and Aragorn sighed.

"She is seeing Glorfindel." He said with a down cast face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. But does she actually care for him?" 

"I don't know. He came to talk to her earlier and she didn't seem to thrilled about it so maybe notÉ I don't know." Aragorn said.

"Well you should find out!" Halabarad told him. Suddenly they reached the meeting hall and entered in. Arwen was standing at the front of the room waving for Aragorn to come over.

"Go talk to her." Halabarad said giving him a push.

"I cant. It hurts so much to see her when I know she is with someone else and that we can never be." He said.

"Fine, let her be with Glorfindel. But in a year from now I bet they will be engaged. In case you haven't noticed, Arwen is at an age now where she must be wed." Halabarad told him. With those words, Aragorn left Halabarad and went over to Arwen. She smiled at him.

"Would you like to sit with me?" the beautiful elf asked him. He said yes and sat next to her.

"Hello Aragorn." Eowyn said. He nodded to her. The all sat in silence for a while. Eowyn became wrapped up in a conversation with her brother, but Arwen and Aragorn didn't. 

"Look Aragorn, about earlierÉ" she said, but suddenly there was a blond elf standing in front of them clad in green and brown.

"Arwen?" the elf said.

"Legolas?" Arwen said jumping up and wrapping her arms around him.

"How wonderful it is to see you my lady!" the elf, Legolas, exclaimed.

"And you as well! I am so overjoyed that you have come." Arwen said then turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn this is Legolas of the woodland realm." She told him with a great grin on her face.

_"Oh great, another boyfriend?_ he thought to himself.

"He is a really good friend of mine. I have known him since I was born. His father is king of Mirkwood and is friends with my father." She said.

"Oh." Aragorn said hiding the relief in his voice. He stood and shook Legolas's hand. "I am Aragorn son of Aragorn." 

"Nice to meet you." Legolas said then turned to Arwen. "Well I just wanted to say hello. My father will want me back. But I will see you later?

"Of course friend." She said to him and he left. Aragorn and Arwen sat down. They were silent. Arwen remembered what she had been about to say to him before Legolas came over.

"Aragorn?" she asked him.

"Yes?

"Are you angry with me?" she said. Aragorn was silent for a moment.

_"Am I?" _ He thought. "No." he said, he never could be.

"Oh. Well, still, about earlierÉwith Glorfindel, it doesn't mean anything you know. Him and I, its nothing. He loves me but I don't love him." She told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I don't knowÉ I just thought you might care or somethingÉ" her voice trailed off and she looked away. Aragorn cringed when he heard the pain in her voice. He took her hand and looked in her eyes.

"I do care. You have relieved my heart." He said. She smiled her beautiful smile and he knew that made her happy. Then they both looked away and blushed. They then heard a _ahem_ and looked up at the stage. The room fell silent. Gandalf stood there. On the stage was a great wooden table and at it sat Elrond, Saruman, and Denethor.

"Hello and welcome to the great school of Middle-Earth!" Gandalf said, and everyone cheered. He then silenced them with a look and went back and sat at the table with the other men. Saruman stood.

"I would like to welcome the four great races of Middle-Earth. Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, and Men. At this school you will all be learning together, with each other, as friends and neighbors. Here is how this school works; you will all be taking classes with different teachers. You wont always have the same classes with the same people. Everyday at 8'oclock you will eat breakfast, at noon lunch, and at 5'oclock, dinner. All meals are had in the dining hall which you will shown to later on." Then he sat down and Elrond stood up.

"Now you will all receive a paper saying what classes are being taught by whom." Elrond said and Arwen looked around. Elves were coming out and passing out papers to everyone. She received one. It said: 

**_Language Arts- Mr. Baggins _**

**_Math- Sir ThŽoden _**

**_Science- Lord Celeborn_**

**_History of Middle-Earth- Lady Galadriel_**

**_Survival- Sir Gandalf_**

**_Training: bows and arrows, swords, spears, axes- Lord Cirden_**

**_Language- Lord Elrond_**

"Now," Elrond continued once everyone had received a paper. "There will be two dorms, one for the women and one for the men. You will all receive a paper saying who will be in your room with you in your dorm. We tried to put you all in a room with people we thought you would be compatible with." 

Arwen once again received a paper. On this one it said:

Arwen Undomiel will be rooming with: Telepriel of Imladris, Eowyn of Rohan, and Lothirial of Dol Amroth, Elenya of the Havens.

Arwen turned to Eowyn. "We are in the same room!" she said with a smile.

"I know! This is great! I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone in the room." Eowyn said.

"Well you know me, and Telepriel is a good friend of mine." Arwen said and Eowyn nodded. Arwen turned to Aragorn.

"Who are you with?" she asked him.

"It looks as if they are trying to put me with future rulers of men in Middle-Earth, or maybe they are just putting me with nobles. " He said and handed her the paper. It said:

Aragorn Telconstar will be rooming with: Boromir of Gondor, Eomer of Rohan, and Halabarad of the North, and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. 

"Well at least you are with Halabard, And Legolas. Legolas is ever so nice I know you two will get along. And, lets see we have met Eomer, he seems nice but oh. You are with Boromir, future steward. What were they thinking? How is that compatible?" she said and Aragorn laughed,

"Exactly what I thought!" he smiled at her. Then they were silent as Elrond sat down and Denethor stood. 

"I would like to thank you all, as steward of Gondor, for choosing to come to this school. I know you will all be great some day." He said with a smile and sat down as everyone cheered. 

"Now you will all be led on a tour of the school by Mithrandir." Denethor finished and beckoned to Gandalf. Gandalf stood and walked off the stage and told everyone to follow him.

"I am going to give you are tour of the school and then send you all to your dorms where you will unpack and later on come down for dinner." Gandalf told them. Aragorn and Arwen followed at the end of the line, with their arms around each other.

Has any one else noticed that people are always getting interrupted in my stories? Just wonderingÉLol. Hey, Arwen is in the same room as Eowyn! How exciting! I'm sure you all knew that that would happen though didn't ya'? Yes, yes I know I'm so predictable! Now if you all will please review I will hurry up on that next chapter!


	13. Roomies

Disclaimer- Non-profit, I do not own these characters, they belong to darling J.R.R. Tolkien. 

AN: Okay, now the fun starts. Hehe.

Chapter 13 Roomies

"Erestor, Elladen, Elrohir! Over here!" Arwen called to her friend and two brothers from where she stood with Aragorn The whole group of students and teachers were in the main common room for the men and woman. 

"Hello Arwen." Erestor said. "And hello to you Aragorn I see you are still with Arwen." He said.

"Whom are you three roomed with?" Aragorn asked. Erestor was roomed with Glorfindel, Quessefin, and two other people no one knew. An elf from Mirkwood and someone from Rohan. The twins were together along with Grima from Rohan, Haldir of Lorien, and a dwarf called Gimli from the Lonely Mountain.

"I can't believe we have to be with a dwarf!" Elladen whispered.

"I don't understand why you all hate dwarves so much." Arwen said and the three elves gaped at her. "What? Its stupid.

"Arwen, you know what they did!" Elrohir said.

"I know what their ancestors did. It looks to me though that they themselves have done nothing to harm us." Arwen said defensively.

Aragorn looked at Arwen and she defended the dwarves. She was so beautiful when she was being passionate about something. And she had such a good heart and so much courage to care even a little bit for the dwarves when the rest of her kin was completely against them. 

"Aragorn?

"Oh, what?" he said, startled out of his thoughts.

"Who are you roomed with?" Erestor asked and Aragorn then went on to say who. 

"Hey there's Glorfindel!" Elladen exclaimed. "Oi! Glorfindel! Over here!

"I think its time for me to go. I need to go talk with father. Bye." Arwen said quickly leaving the group, Aragorn close behind her. They went to the other side of the room and sat

"A! Nayes Heru Fir nilello Ernilien Vana." Said a ringing voice coming towards them.

*O! It is Lord Mortal, lover of Princess Beautiful*

"Telepriel! You're here! Its good to see a friendly, female, face." Arwen said laughing and hugging her friend.

"Did you like my little introduction?" Telepriel asked and Arwen hit Telepriel's arm.

"No you carage wilwarin!" Arwen said and Telepriel laughed.

*fanged butterfly *

"Wonderful to see you again Estel." Telepriel said to Aragorn before hugging him and him standing there awkwardly. "A! Arwen we are going to be roommates!" 

"I know I am so excited." Arwen said. "And the school looks great. Maybe this will be fun after all.

"Yes especially since Quessfin decided to come!

"Oh yes of course." Arwen replied sarcastically.

Aragorn watched the two best friends the whole time with an avid look of amusement on his face. "You two have to be the silliest girls in this whole school!" he said to them.

"Hey!" the two said in unison, then broke into laughter. Finally they calmed down enough to realize that Gandalf had stood on a chair and was waiting for everyone to be silent. When they were he began speaking.

"You will all now be handed a piece of paper telling you which room you are to go to once in your dorm." Gandalf said. Arwen was then handed a piece of paper saying:

**_Arwen Undomiel will go to room 4 inside the Women's Dormitory._**

"We go to room 4, Telepriel." Arwen said and her friend nodded. They then bid Aragorn farewell and said they would see him at dinner and went into their dorm. Inside there were big desks that homework could be done on. There were two fireplaces and big chairs and sofas everywhere. The floor was carpeted in velvet. There were already women and elven maidens inside. On the right side of the entrance was a great staircase. Arwen and Telepriel then headed up the stairs. There were was one hall way that then led to another hallway. There were at least 20 rooms. The girls walked through the halls and finally found their room, room 4.

"Ready?" Arwen asked Telepriel, who nodded. They opened the door and they both gasped. The room was beautiful! Everything was white and gold and silver. The floors were marble except where the beds were. There were 5 large beds and next to each bed sat a nightstand with a lit candle on it. On the far wall there was a large window that opened up to a large balcony. Telepriel and Arwen walked out onto it. They found out that all the other dorms on their side of the hallway led out to this balcony. There were already other people out there looking at the view.

The two elf maidens went back in to see that Eowyn had arrived.

"Eowyn! Good you're here. This s my friend Telepriel." Arwen said to Eowyn. Eowyn looked at the red head and smiled.

"Hello it is wonderful to meet you.

"And you as well." Telepriel said. 

"So which bed do you guys want?" Eowyn asked.

"I sort of want the one by the window. I like to sleep as close to the night sky as I can. If that's okay with you guys of courseÉ" Arwen said. The other women both said yes.

"Why do you want to sleep by the night sky Arwen?" Eowyn asked.

"Because she is the daughter of Twilight. She feels close to it." Telepriel answered for her best friend. Arwen nodded in approval. She was unpacking her bag and putting her clothes in her drawers and hanging her dresses up in the closet. Eowyn and Telepriel started doing the same. 

"Hello." Said a voice behind the maidens. They turned to see two women standing in the doorway smiling at them. They walked forward.

"My name is Elenya." Said a woman with deep black hair and eyes to match.

"And I am Lothiriel." The woman next to her stated tucking a strand of yellow hair behind her ears. Arwen, Eowyn, and Telepriel introduced themselves.

"You all want to unpack later and we can go down for dinner now?" Arwen asked her new roommates. They said yes and they headed down the stairs. They left there dorm as they asked each other different questions about each other, trying to find out as much about each other as possible.

"So why are we all Ôcompatible'?" Elenya asked.

  
"Well Eowyn, Telepriel and I are all shield maidens." Arwen said.

"I am too." Elenya said.

"Me to." Lothiriel said excitedly. 

"So are any of you seeing anyone?" Elenya asked.

"I am. His name is Quessefin and I love him." She said with a swoon and all the girls laughed. Lothiriel said she wasn't and Elenya said she had her eye on someone.

"Who?" Telepriel asked.

"well, his name is Joshua.  
  


"does he go here?" Lothiriel asked. Elenya nodded. 

"You will have to show us who he is then!" Eowyn said.

"What about you Arwen?" 

"Well, I had recently been seeing someone, but things didn't work out. He doesn't exactly know yet that things didn't work out but he will soon." She said and the other girls laughed. "But there is someone I am interested in. And I think he is in me.

"Who?" they all asked

"I don't want to say." Arwen said. The rest of them begged her to tell but she wouldn't. "I don't want to get my hopes up or anything.

"Well Eowyn that leaves you. Is there anyone special?

"Kind of. Maybe. I don't know I'm not sure yet. I mean I hope, but nothing is certain." She said. 

Finally the girls reached the dining hall. And they entered.

Aaaaawwww! The girls are bonding! And Arwen and Eowyn are getting along! SHOCK! LOL. Well they are for now at least. Pwease review!


	14. A Friendly Chat

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nothing. No money to be made. Get it?

AN: There is a little bit of Luthien's Diary in this! Arwen reads part of a passage. Also, I have a short fic out called A Fine Day. Please read it. Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 14 A Friendly Chat

The five girls walked into the dining hall chatting amongst each other but they stopped when they walked in. There were already some people sitting at the tables lined in the room. Food was laid out, so much food that the whole of Middle-Earth could be fed for a day (well maybe not but it sure looked like it). The girls went and sat at a table to their right.

"I forgot how hungry I was with all the excitement." Elenya said and the others nodded. The women started to pile food on their plates. Arwen looked over at the door. 

"Hey, look." Arwen said gesturing to the door. Aragorn, Legolas, and Eomer stood in the door way. Arwen smiled and waved them over. Telepriel, being the good friend she is, scooted over so as to make a place for Aragorn to sit. He noticed and went to sit down when-

"Aragorn will you sit by me?" Eowyn asked him before he could sit with Arwen. Aragorn hesitated. He couldn't say no, which would look suspicious. But he wanted to sit by Arwen.

"Yes, Eowyn will sit by you." He replied and went ant sat by her. He glanced over at Arwen who was avoiding his gaze. Legolas took the seat next to Arwen instead and Eomer sat between Eowyn and Lothiriel.

"I'm starving." Eomer said. He went to reach for the spoon to get mashed potatoes at the same time Lothiriel did. Their hands touched and they both pulled away, blushing slightly. 

"I'm sorry." Lothiriel said.

"Oh no don't be." He said smiling. "My name is Eomer." 

"I am Lothiriel." She said returning the smile. Telepriel kicked Elenya under the table lightly and nodded her head to the two. Elenya's face lit up with a grin.

"Awww, isn't that cute!" Elenya said and Telepriel and Arwen laughed. Eowyn didn't look to happy.

"Arwen, how do you like the school so far?' Aragorn asked her. She didn't look at him when she answered.

"Its fine." She said and then started to eat her food. Legolas looked at her. Why was she being so cold to him? Arwen was never like this. He looked over at Telepriel with a questioning look on his face. Her eyes told him that she would talk later.

 Everyone got food on their plates and started to eat. They began talking with each other, getting to know one another.

"So the elves taught you how to track then?" Eowyn asked Aragorn.

"Yes, I have lived in Rivendell most of my life. They taught me many things." He replied.

"Wow. The things you must know! I would love to know how to track the way an elf does. Maybe…… maybe you could teach me sometime." 

"Yeah sure." He said nodding. "Who taught you your skills?" 

"Mostly my brother and his friends. Eomer always wants the best for me. And he wants me to be able to take care of myself. He is very protective."

"So? I only am because you are constantly getting yourself into trouble." Eomer said in his defense.

"Am not!" Eowyn replied.

"Are too! Like that one time when you decided to go out for a midnight walk in the woods and were attached my that cave lion. If the guards hadn't heard you screaming I don't know what of happened."

Eowyn blushed. "I wasn't screaming. I could have taken that lion if I had had my sword."

"See! That's another stupid thing. Bring your sword everywhere Eowyn. Especially into that wood." Eomer said. Eowyn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"See? He's over protective!" 

"No I am just teaching you things." Eomer said.

"What ever." Eowyn said.

"Arwen had to learn to carry her sword everywhere the hard way didn't you Arwen?" Telepriel said. "Arwen? Where'd she go?" Arwen wasn't in her seat. Everyone started  looking around the room but she wasn't there.

"I'm going to go find her. She probably just went o finish unpacking." Telepriel said. Legolas said he was coming too.

"I am too." Aragorn said.

"No I think it would be better if you stayed Aragorn." Telepriel said looking at him.

"Why?" 

It just would." She said an departed with Legolas.

"So what's going on with Arwen?" Legolas asked Telepriel.

She sighed. "She has these, feelings, for Aragorn. Strong feelings. And he feels the same. I mean they obviously haven't admitted them to each other, they couldn't. But the feelings are there none the less."

"Wow." Legolas said, overwhelmed.

"I know. And they both know that they care for each other, it's just neither of them will admit it. I keep telling Arwen too but women aren't supposed to make the first move. And now Eowyn has been flirting with Aragorn and he has sort of been back and… well its all very confusing."

"What a triangle this is going to be." Legolas said and Telepriel nodded.

"It's horrible. Arwen is mad at him for not telling her about his feelings and she is mad at Eowyn and…. Oh she's so messed up. I need to talk to her. And I think it will help if your there and she knows that she has friends behind her."

"Yeah of course. I'm here for her. But, I'm just a little shocked that she likes him. I mean he is mortal."

"Are you forgetting that Arwen is almost exactly like Luthien Tinuviel who gave up her immortality to be with Beren One-Hand? I'm not surprised."

"Yeah I guess your right. It's just a little shocking. But what ever Arwen wants, I am behind her for." He said and Telepriel smiled at him and nodded her thanks. "Where are we going?"

"To where Arwen always goes when she is in doubt, the Library." Telepriel said as they walked down the hall towards it.

*************

Arwen sat in a big green chair reading. She was reading Luthien's Diary that her parents had given her.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I have sought to write in this book now because I feel that something shall soon happen to me. I shall go onto see great battles and go into many perils and I feel that my story must be written down. I shall account here all that I can remember and all that I have a chance to write._

_ These past days have been indeed blissful and yet grievous. I was upon the green hill, dancing and singing my song to awaken the earth and let Spring come into the land. flowers sprung up at me feet as I danced and the wind blew in my hair. I felt Spring coming. Then I heard a voice cry out 'Tinuviel! Tinuviel!'. I halted in wonder that anyone was watching me. He came to me and I looked on him. Doom fell on me, a horrible, suffocating doom, for I loved him.  Loved a mortal. This knowledge came upon me, and I vanished into the Twilight._

_  Later, I realized I couldn't run from this. My heart called out to him, for him. And  knew I must go back to the one that had stolen my own heart. I went back to find this man, Beren son of Barahir, sitting in darkness. I put my hand in his and we walked and we loved. I have since then been secretly visiting him in the woods. I despise all the secrecy that I am creating, but no one can know. This doom-_

"Arwen?" Came voice at the door. Arwen looked up to see Telepriel and Legolas standing there with worried looks on their faces. Arwen quickly hid the book under a pillow. She didn't want anyone to know about it, at least not yet.

"We were worried about you." Telepriel said.

"You just disappeared from the table. Are you okay?" Legolas said. Arwen nodded no.

"Did you tell him everything?" Arwen asked Telepriel who nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay Arwen."  Legolas said taking a seat next to her.

"Is it? Because it sure doesn't feel like it." Arwen said.

"It well get better." Telepriel said sitting on the other side of Arwen.

"I love him you know. I love him with all my heart. I can't hide from it." Arwen said. _'Just like Luthien couldn't…'_

"What are you going to do?" Legolas asked.

"What can I do? There's nothing I can do. First of al, its not like I'm exactly supposed to love a mortal. And second of all he won't make the first move! It's hopeless." Arwen sighed.

Telepriel looked at her best friend Arwen. She looked miserable. Her eyes were sad and her face pale. She hated seeing her like this she would have to do something. Something…anything… she would figure something out.

AN: well? How was it? Review please so I can know!


	15. Secrets Unfold

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters that are Tolkiens. The rest are mine.

AN: You asked for fluff, I gave you fluff; you asked for drama, I gave you drama; you asked for a cat fight, I gave you a cat fight! Now who loves me?

Chapter 15 Secrets Unfold

Aragorn sat on the cool marble floor, his head against the wall behind him. His eyes were shut and he was thinking. Telepriel had told him not to come with her to find Arwen, but he did anyways. He followed Telepriel and heard everything she told Legolas, and he now felt horrible. Everything he heard was so true and now he couldn't believe how ignorant he had been. Flirting with Eowyn right in front of Arwen! No wonder she was so sad. How could her do this to her, to the woman he loved? He sighed and stood up. He had to find her.

*******

Arwen sat alone in the library once again. She had asked Telepriel and Legolas to please leave her alone. She wanted to just sit, and think, and maybe read some more of the diary she had been given. Anything to keep her mind off of Aragorn. To keep her mind off the fact that she wasn't with him right now. That he wasn't holding her and whispering soft things in her ear. She sighed and leaned her head back against the softness of the chair and shut her eyes. Maybe she would just take a nap here, and sleep away everything on her mind, have a dreamless sleep if she could command herself to do it. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. Arwen groaned.

"What?" Arwen asked her eyes still shut, thinking it to be Telepriel checking on her once again. The door opened and a head poked in.

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked. Arwen's eyes shot open and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't seem to find any words to say. Aragorn took her silence for anger.

"Arwen… I'm so sorry for anything I've done to hurt you. I would never deliberately want to harm you, I hope you know that." He said taking a seat next to her, lacing his fingers in hers. She turned her head to look at him and, still not having found her voice, nodded. 

"Really I am. You can't know…" he said his voice trailing off. He reached his free hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and then stroked her face. She shut her eyes, savoring the moment. Finally finding her voice, or at least part of it, she spoke.

"I-I know… I know." she said not smiling.

"I mean it. I wouldn't ever. It hurts me so much to see you pained like this and I know why." he told her.

"Do you? Because I don't think you do. You couldn't." she said looking away.

"Oh Arwen…" he said taking her face in his hands and turning her face towards him. "Please… please forgive me for not saying this to you earlier. Arwen, I love you. I love you so much the world will fall before I stop loving you. I would kill for you, I would die for you. I know I have only known you for a few months, but on that fated day when I first saw you in the woods of Imladris, I knew, I knew that I would never be able to take you off my mind. Arwen, the moment I saw you I loved you and I always will." he told her. 

  Arwen smiled and Aragorn reached up to wipe a single tear off her cheek. He then slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. Arwen willingly kissed him back. It was such a passionate kiss that later, when Arwen told her friends about it, it took her breath away to merely speak of it. So deep and pure this kiss was. Arwen had never had a kiss like this before and during that moment she knew. She knew that she was going to be with him forever, for the rest of her life and after.

Arwen broke the kiss. "I love you too." She said, and kissed him again.

******** 

Eowyn sat on her bed in her room in the girl's dormitory. Elenya sat next to her along with Lothiriel and Telepriel each on their own beds. Telepriel sat with her head in her hands, deep in thought. The three other girls though, were talking about what to wear to the ball tomorrow. There was going to be an opening ball, where everyone could meet each other.

"I have a dark blue dress with a light blue smock that I think I might wear." Elenya was saying.

"Yes that'd be nice. It would go very good with your complexion." Lothiriel said. Then the door opened and Arwen came in the room absolutely glowing. Telepriel looked up.

"Arwen, your back." Telepriel said smiling.

Arwen sighed. "Yes, I'm back." She said falling back on her bed a huge grin on her face. All the girls in the room looked at her questioningly. 

"Have you met a man Arwen?" Elenya asked laughing at the way Arwen was acting. Arwen's only response was to giggle. Telepriel rose from the bed and went over to where she was and sat on the bed with her.

"Arwen?" She asked.

"He did it Telepriel. He told me." Arwen said to Telepriel.

"No way! Really?" Telepriel asked and Arwen nodded.

"What? What happened?" Elenya asked. Telepriel shrieked with joy and hugged Arwen tightly.

"Hey! What happened? You can't just leave us hanging here." Lothiriel said. Arwen turned to them.

"Okay, do you guys remember Aragorn? The man we ate lunch with?" Arwen asked.

"Yes." They all said nodding. Eowyn, though, didn't nod very enthusiastically. 

"Well, he kissed me." She said smiling her biggest. All the girls, save Eowyn, shrieked with happiness and they ran up to hug her. Eowyn however remained on her bed frowning.

"Well what did he say?" Eowyn said from her seat.

"Yeah, you said he said something. What did he say?" Elenya asked.

"Well… he said he loved me." She said, this time blushing a bit and bowing her head. All the other girls, save Eowyn once again, hugged her even harder this time.

"Oh my God that's so amazing! Do you love him as well?" Lothiriel asked Arwen who smiled and nodded.

"Aww that's so cute!" Elenya said and Telepriel and Elenya started to say as well. They were all saying _awww_ when-

"But it will never work." Eowyn said and they all turned to her.

"What?" Telepriel said.

"Well he's mortal and Arwen sure isn't. She's an elven princess for goodness sake, she can't be with a mortal!" she said.

"Sure it can!" Elenya said.

"Really how?" Eowyn asked raising her eyebrows.

"They can figure out something." Lothiriel said.

"The only way this could work is for Arwen to give her immortality. Or at least id she plans on being with him forever." Eowyn said and the others fell silent.

"Eowyn, you don't have to be like this you know. You could just congratulate Arwen." Telepriel said glaring at Eowyn. Eowyn merely shrugged, got off the bed, and went to her mirror where she began brushing her hair. Telepriel glared one last time at Eowyn, and then looked at Arwen whose face was troubled.

"Don't listen to her Arwen. She is just a jealous wart hog." Telepriel spoke to Arwen in elvish. Lothiriel laughed. She spoke and understood the elvish tongue. Elenya on the other hand, who didn't know what was being said, decided to change the subject.

"Hey, I was going to go down toe the armory and practice some sword play. Want to all go?" Elenya asked as she went and took her sword from where it was handing on the wall. The other women agreed and went and got their swords as well. They all then went out of the dormitory on their way to the basement where the armory was.

 On the way down Elenya and Lothiriel made sure to walk between Telepriel and Eowyn because Telepriel was giving Eowyn looks that could kill. Arwen was just walking with her head down looking worried. Telepriel put her arm around her shoulder. Telepriel started speaking to Arwen in elvish again.

"Everything is going to be fin, I promise." Telepriel said. Lothiriel joined in the elvish conversation.

"Yes. If you two really love each other, everything will work out. It had to, if love still exists in this world." She finished as they reached the armory. 

 They waked into a room with swords, bows, axes, spears, and arrows aplenty, on the walls, the floor, on the tables. The were everywhere. In the center of the room though, was a large circle. It was a stone floor as opposed to the rest of the carpeted armory.

"Can I help you, my ladies?" asked a voice behind them. The maidens turned around to see an old man there.

 Arwen spoke. "We came to practice our sword play."

"Oh are you the 5 shield maidens of the school I was told about?" he asked. The maidens looked at each other, and then nodded realizing it must be. "Yes I was told you would drop by eventually. I was informed that you all are the best shield maidens of Middle-Earth and couldn't go more than a few days without wielding a sword." He said with a laugh and the women laughed with him each knowing it to be true for them.

Lothiriel then stepped forward. "I am Lothiriel of Dol Amroth."

"Elenya of the Minis Tirith."

"Telepriel of Imladris."

"Eowyn of Rohan."

"Arwen of Imladris."

'Ah so your the Lady Arwen! I figured. You look so much like your mother." The man said.

"You knew…?"

"Yes I knew your mother, though only for a short while right before…" he said bowing his head in respect. "So," he said looking back up, "You are practice right? Okay you can use the practicing floor.\ for as long as you'd like. I will be in my office if you need me. Oh by the way my name is Jarnan."

"Thank you Jarnan." The women said and he left.

Then the girls played Touch. You played Touch by having everyone get into on big sword fight. When you touched your opponent with the sword, you got your sword at their neck or their gut where they could be killed; they were out and had to leave. 

  All the girls were playing this. First Elenya was out by Telepriel. Then Lothiriel by Eowyn, then Telepriel by Arwen. Finally the only two that were left were Arwen and Eowyn. They both stood at an edge of the floor glaring at each other, both knowing what this fight would really be about. Then they lunged. Swords were blazing every which way. They had only been fighting for maybe 20 seconds when Arwen had the tip of her sword at Eowyn's throat.

"Never go up against an elf in anything." She told Eowyn, and this of course meant two things.

***********

Yay!!! What do you think? R&R!!!


	16. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Lord of The Rings characters.

AN: **Yes**! **I'm back!** Woo-hoo! I know you missed me, or rather my stories. I'm sorry it took so long but was grounded again. I promise I will be good from now on. Do you have an idea how hard it is for an internet addict to be deprived of the computer for 3 weeks? Huh do you? Well if you don't, let me tell you it's hard. Well I love you all, enjoy this chapter and please review so I know if it's good. P.s. Telepriel is kind of a bitch in this chapter just so you know. She's not normally like this it's just that she is standing up for her friend! Sorry but I have to justify my characters actions.

Chapter 16 Preparing for the ball

"Never go up against an elf in anything." Arwen said. Eowyn took a step back from the sword tip.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Eowyn asked anger raging in her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"No I'm afraid that I don't. Are you saying that elven maidens are better than women?"

"Quite possibly."

"Well! There you have it! Elves are as conceited as they are made out to be! Thinking they are better than everyone else. Or maybe it is just his spoiled princess we have here, who can barley handle a blade."

"Barely? I beat you didn't I?" Arwen asked sheathing her sword and straightening her gown.

"I never said I was an amazing shield maiden. You know it really seems like you need to win at things to make yourself feel good do you not?"

"I don't need to listen to this. I'm going back up to the dorm." Arwen said turning.

"So just like that, you're going to give up?"

"No, I've won the battle. Now I'm going home to rest before the next one, which I'll win as well." And with the swish of her dress, Arwen walked out the door.

The Next Day

"What perfume should I use on my hair, Lavender or Magnolia?" Telepriel asked.

"Use Magnolia because I am using Lavender." Arwen said. The six women were all in the dorm preparing for the ball that night.

"Oh alright then." Telepriel replied. She then started to walk over to her cabinet to get her perfume. Eowyn was headed towards her to get to her bed Telepriel deliberately walked into her.

"Oops." She said all too sarcastically.

"Telepriel, I have done nothing to you and yet you continue to badger me. Can we at least be civil since we are going to have to be roommates for the rest of the year?"

Telepriel looked as if she was considering this. "Mmmmm….no. Sorry." Telepriel said and continued on her way to her cabinet. Arwen walked over to where she was and whispered to her.

"Telepriel you should lay off a little bit. I mean she isn't all that bad really."

"Arwen, she was completely rude to you and most likely is going to be trying to steal Estel form you!" She said.

"Well she hasn't yet so I think you should be a little nicer to her." Arwen said.

"Me? You had you sword at her throat just the other day. Honestly woman you don't really feel this way you're just in this great mood because of Aragorn. But trust me. You have to scare her off now before she does anything more." Telepriel said. Arwen merely stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Scare her off?" She asked.

"Arwen you know I'm doing all this for you as a friend. I'm standing up for you. You don't even appreciate it."

"Oh Telep! I know you are and I love you for it." Arwen said throwing her arms around her friend and embracing her with a hug. "But I'm just telling you," she said putting her hand on her friends shoulder, "that I can handle this. Okay?"

Telepriel smiled and nodded. "So which dress are you wearing?" she asked Arwen.

"It's a surprise." She said. She went behind her changing curtain and put her dress on. When she came out Telepriel gasped.

"You look amazing."  She said. Arwen was wearing a light blue dress. The arms were cuffed and on them was a flowery design that was beaded with sparkling white beads. The belt around her slender waist was the same. She wore silver slippers. "Yes, Aragorn will definitely like that dress. Especially how low cut it is." Telepriel said with a smirk.

"Is it really to low?" Arwen asked.

"I think it looks nice, though I doubt your father will feel the same." She said. Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes well his little princess is growing up, actually she grew up a few centuries ago, and he still hasn't noticed." She said sighing.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Aragorn asked his friend Halabarad.

"Yes you look fine. Stop asking me for goodness sake!" he replied combing his hair.

"But, Arwen is the most beautiful maiden in all of Middle-Earth and I am going with her. I have to look at least somewhat decent for her." He said.

"True, only no one knows you two are going together."

"That's not our fault! If anyone did outside of our closest friends most likely I would be killed!" he said. "Either by Glorfindel or her father or who knows who else?"

"Yeah, yeah stops complain at least you guys are going together. At least you have a date!" Halabarad said. Aragorn laughed at his friend. He knew he was joking.

"Are you two ready yet?" Legolas asked.

"What two? I've been ready, its Estel here that is holding us up." Halabarad said.

"Alright I'm ready! Goodness!" Aragorn said. He stood up. He was clad in green and gray. The only ornament he wore was the ring of Barahir on his finger. He looked very distinguished.

"Good lets go then." Boromir said coming in. He wore his crown. Aragorn contained himself from rolling his eyes. _"What a show off!_" Aragorn though to himself.

"Come on Eomer!" Aragorn yelled into the other room. Eomer and he had become fast friends. They were very much alike. And Boromir annoyed them both.

They all walked out of the dorm and down the stairs. The ball was being held outside in a great field. The walked outside and around the large building to the field. A large tent, about half the size of the castle had been set up. People were already inside dancing to the music and elven band played. Aragorn noticed that people were waiting outside of the tent. As they neared closer Aragorn could see who.

 Telepriel was there with Quessefin, an Eowyn was there, Elenya with a man he didn't know, Lothiriel, and Arwen sat on the ground on a cloak. Glorfindel was next to her with his arm around her. She was laughing at something he had said. Aragorn could feel him self grow angry and jealous. Suddenly he didn't care if he was killed for being in love with Arwen.

 As they grew nearer, Eomer asked Legolas something.

"Should I do it?"

"I think you should. Do not be afraid." Legolas replied. Eomer sped up and walked faster. When they reached the group Eomer walked up to Lothiriel with his arm out.

"Would you care to dance with me Lothiriel?" He asked her. She blushed, but nodded. The two headed inside.

"Oh good you are all here, now we can go dance." Elenya said, and she and her partner went inside as did Telepriel and Quessefin. Arwen noticed Aragorn and she quickly stood so that Glorfindel didn't have his arm around her anymore. She walked up to him.

"Hello Lord Aragorn." She said. He was still jealous, he didn't reply, he only gave her a questioning look. She knew what it was about; she mouthed 'I'm sorry'. He sighed. God he just wanted to hold her right here, but he couldn't, to many people. It frustrated him that they had to hide this from so many. She looked at him and saw the pain evident on his face and knew what she had to do.

"Excuse me for a moment my lord." She said to Aragorn. She turned to walk away towards Glorfindel. Behind her she heard Eowyn ask him if he would dance with her. She clenched her fists at her side but forced herself to keep walking even after he said yes.

"Glorfindel can I please speak to you a moment?" she asked him. He nodded and, after everyone had gone in they sat down.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Glorfindel… I don't think that this is working out."

"What isn't?" he asked.

"These…Us she said gesturing with her hand. "I-I can't see you anymore." Glorfindel was silent

"Why? A little over a month ago you didn't feel this way! What has changed?" he asked her.

"My heart." She said.

"Is there someone else?" he asked. She merely shrugged.

"There is. Don't you think I have a right to know who he is?"

"If there is someone, I don't think you have a right to know. It is my life." She said, then got up and left. She went into the tent where she spotted Aragorn dancing with Eowyn. Slow dancing. _"Oh Valar, help me through this night…"_

AN: I know not my best chapter. Sorry. But I haven't written in forever and I wanted to get this out to you as quickly as possible. R&R! Love ya much!


	17. A Dance or Two

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LOTR OKAY!!!

AN: oh my gosh I am so far in this story! Chapter 17 already! Wow. Please review!

Thanks to: The True Evenstar, Tinuveil Undomiel, Lariren-Shadow, and Padme the 2nd who have been reviewing for me tons, since the beginning!!! Thanks, love you all much!

The True Evenstar- I was grounded for grades too, and for breaking curfew. And I know, I do sort of feel bad for Eowyn too! I am thinking of having Elenya become her best friend. But you have to remember, she will have a happy ending as well when she hooks up with Faramir!

Tinuveil Undomiel- Yes, Galadriel is the history teacher, it does work doesn't it? I made Bilbo the English teacher which I think seems to fit as well, and Elrond is the language instructor. Oh and by the way, write more for your SECRETS story! I love it!

And now onto the story, the only reason you guys are reading this anyways! Oh, all Eowyn fans please forgive me.

Chapter 17 A Dance or Two

Arwen sighed from where she was standing, staring at Aragorn and Eowyn were dancing. "Here_ we go…_" she thought. She walked forward to where they were dancing. Eowyn had her head rested on his shoulder.

Arwen cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me can I cut in?"

Eowyn looked up. "Aren't the men supposed to do the cutting in?"

"Oh well. May I cut in?" she asked again. Eowyn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course not, we're in the middle of a dance." She said and put herself back in the dancing position with Aragorn.

"Well I have had two dances with you already Eowyn." Aragorn said.

"Can't we wait till the dance is over? And Arwen, won't Glorfindel want to dance with you? Maybe you should go find him; he is your boy friend." Eowyn said.

"Actually he's not." Arwen said.

"He isn't?" Aragorn asked. Arwen smiled and nodded.

"Not anymore." She said. Aragorn smiled and turned to Eowyn.

"If you don't mind I would like to dance with the Lady Arwen now." He said, letting go of Eowyn and turning and embracing Arwen. Eowyn briefly glared at Arwen, turned and walked away.

"Did I really just hear what I hope I heard?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, I told Glorfindel it is over, that we can't see each other anymore. He wasn't exactly thrilled… but that's his problem. Not ours." Arwen said.

"Yes, our problem is what your father will say about us." Aragorn said.

"Please, let us not worry about that now. Let's enjoy this night that we have together." She said smiling.

"Anything you ask my love." He whispered in her ear in elvish, as they moved gracefully across the floor to the music.

Eowyn watched from the other side of the room. She couldn't believe this! Aragorn had fallen under the damn elf's spell! She had thought that they were growing closer together but then she came along. Sure, Arwen was beautiful but Eowyn wasn't that bad looking was she? She felt tears start to come to her eyes.

"Excuse me, my lady, is something wrong? You are sitting here when you should be dancing and enjoying yourself." Said a voice to her right.

She turned, ready to strike. But then she saw him. He was very handsome. With brown hair and bright blue eyes. And his face was kind and he genuinely looked worried. She decided against biting his head off.

"I do not feel like enjoying myself this night." She said. "Thank you for caring though."

"Oh it is nothing. You just looked sad and I thought maybe you would like to talk. My name is Faramir, I am from Gondor." The man said.

She smiled at him. "I am Eowyn. I come from Rohan."

"Eowyn, the White Lady? Niece of King Theoden?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. And you are Faramir, son of the Steward. I know. What does it matter?" she asked.

'It doesn't. I have just heard a lot about you from your uncle." He said.

"Have you? Good things I hope."

"Yes, only good things." He said smiling at her. She smiled and looked away. He looked at his shoes and they sat in an awkward silence.

"Would you like to dance?" Faramir asked suddenly. She turned to him, about to say no, but then looked out at the dance floor where people were dancing. She looked at a certain couple. "_Maybe dancing with him wouldn't be so bad… he might be useful."_ She thought, and said yes. He took her hand and moved to the dance floor.


	18. A dance, a song and a fight

Disclaimer: Jeez you already know what this is why do I have to explain it?

AN: I am SO SORRY that the last chapter was so short but I really wanted to get something out!  But I have decided I should just take my time and write longer chapters, then you guys can enjoy them more, what do you think? Good idea? No? Review and tell me please.

Also, I'm afraid currently Eowyn _may_ be using poor, poor Faramir currently, **CURENTLY**. Remember that. She only is right now, hopefully later she won't be. Trust me; she'll warm up to him. Well R&R everyone, it would be much appreciated! Thanks (ppsstttt isn't that face so cute!?) Oh and I have 31 reviews, lets try and get it up to 40! That'd be great! Oh, and in the next few chapters Glorfindel is going to be quite rude, so I am saying now that I am sorry to all of you who like Glorfindel. But he is only like this in THIS story; in my other ones he is very nice.

Chapter 18 A dance, a song, and a fight

"Aragorn, may I ask exactly what it is that you are doing?" said a voice from behind Aragorn and Arwen. They stopped dancing and turned. Elladen was standing there.

"Why, I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room of course." Aragorn said smiling at Arwen. Elladen looked at them suspiciously.

"Uh-huh…" he said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want Elladen or can I get back to dancing?" Arwen said staring at her brother.

"Arwen I'm just being the over protective brother you always accuse me of being." He said. Arwen sighed.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving." Elladen said.

"Thank you!" Arwen said. Elladen then rolled his eyes and walked away.

"He is so odd." Aragorn said. Arwen giggled and snuggled her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as a slow dance started.

"I am very happy that you said yes my lady." Faramir said as he led Eowyn to the dance floor.

"It's Eowyn." She said distantly. She was looking away at the other side of the dance floor.

"Alright Eowyn." Faramir said pulling her towards him. She looked up at him and smiled. Faramir thought she had a beautiful smile. Then a slow song started to play. They each  started to move across the floor with Eowyn stepping on his feet quite a bit.

"I'm so sorry Faramir, I am just not a very good dancer I'm afraid." She said. He smiled at her.

"It's alright. What are you good at?"  He asked her as they continued dancing.

"Sword play, singing, and I think I'm pretty good at cooking." she said.

"Cooking, really? Perhaps you can cook for me sometime." He said. Eowyn blushed, but was flattered that anyone would want her to cook for them. Then she realized that really she should be flattered that he has asked her to dance.

 She looked up at him. He really was quite handsome. He had light brown hair that went to his chin, and his face was clean shaven. His eyes were a bright blue that sparkled every time he smiled. He smiled a lot, every time she said something in fact. She thought that was nice.

 Then she looked over Faramir's shoulder. There was Arwen and Aragorn. They were slow dancing while they whispered things into each other's ears. This made Eowyn want to scream. She slowly danced her way with Faramir over to where they were.

Aragorn saw Eowyn and a man moving their way over to him and Arwen. HE rolled his eyes. Would she never give up? Arwen saw him roll his eyes and asked him what was wrong.

"Eowyn." He said nodding his head to the couple. Arwen smiled.

"She is just infatuated with you. And I can see why." She said reaching up and brushing some hair off his face.

He said "You are wonderful," to her just as Eowyn and the man made their way over to them.  As they were dancing Eowyn smiled at them. Aragorn politely nodded his head towards her. Faramir said something to her and she started laughing, probably a little loudly and a little too much. She was obviously showing off. Arwen sighed.

"Poor girl. Doesn't she realize is only embarrassing herself?" she said quietly to Aragorn. He shook his head.

"I guess not." He said.

Faramir looked at Eowyn. She was laughing really loud. What in the world was going on with her? Oh well it must just be her laugh. He didn't care if she had a weird laugh, she was nice and beautiful. He kept dancing with her.

Aragorn and Arwen tired of dancing and went and sat down at a table where Telepriel, Eomer, Lothiriel, Elladen, Elrohir, Legolas, and two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were. The humans and elves were laughing at a song the hobbits had begun to sing as they stood on the table arms link. The audience clapped along with them as they sang, taking turns singing the verses.

"A dragon has come to our village today  
now, we have asked him to leave, he will not go away  
Now he has met with our king and they worked out a deal  
No homes will he burn and no crops will he steal

Now there is but one catch, we dislike it a bunch  
Twice a year he invites him a virgin to lunch  
We have no other choice so the deal we respect  
But we cannot help but wonder and pause to reflect

Do virgins taste better than those who are not  
Are they salty or sweeter, more juicy or what?  
Do you savor them slowly; gulp them down on the spot?  
Do virgins taste better than those who are not?"

They paused at this letting the crowd laugh. Then Pippin said "This is the dragon's side."

"Now we would like to be shed you and many have tried  
But no one can get through your thick scaly hide  
We hope that someday some brave knight will come by  
'Cause we cannot wait around till you are too fat to fly"

"You have such good taste in your women for sure  
They are always pretty and they are always pure  
But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch  
For your favorite entrée is barbecued wench

We have found a solution, it works out so neat  
If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat  
No more will our number ever grow small…"

The hobbits said letting that last line hang before saying together…..

"We shall simply make sure there are no virgins at all!"

Everyone at the table roared with laughter.

"Where in the world did you come by that song?" Lothiriel asked between gasps as she held her side from laughing so hard. Merry and Pippin only smiled, pleased with themselves. Elladen and Elrohir looked at each other and then grinned at the hobbits.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." Elrohir said to the hobbits. Arwen rolled her eyes as she and Aragorn's at down with Telepriel.

"Just what we need, more trouble makers." Telepriel muttered under her breath to the couple.

"Hey, I heard that." Elladen said.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" she asked giving him her best defiant stare.

"Force you to dance with me of course. I have been asking you all night and all you have done is say no. And now that your so called boyfriend had gone off with some maiden form Mirkwood, and you've just been rude to me, I'd say you owe me a dance, isn't that right Elrohir?" Elladen asked his brother.

"Yes it is my lady." He answered.

"Oh goodness you will never give up will you?" Telepriel asked putting her head in her hands.

"No I will not." Elladen said walking up to her and putting his hand out for her. She eyed it warily.

"Oh go on Telep." Arwen said. Telepriel rolled her eyes and sighed, but took his hand none the less, and went off to dance with him.

"It's about time she let herself give into me brothers charm." Elrohir said.

"Oh you hush." Arwen said, and then turned to Lothiriel. "Have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

"Oh yes, very much." She said. Eomer sat next to her and his arm was around her shoulders. Arwen smiled, they looked nice together.

"Here you all." Elrohir said. He handed Aragorn, Legolas, and Eomer a glass with a drink in it.

"What is it?" Eomer asked.

"Wine." Elrohir said simply, drinking his own down.  "My special wine. It's very good."

"Elrohir, why is it that you never let me have any wine?" Arwen asked.

"Because it is very strong wine."

"So?"

"And you are a woman. Arwen we've been over this many times before already!" Elrohir exclaimed. Arwen then hit him on his shoulder.

"Elrohir, if I can spar with you and WIN, I'm sure that I can handle you wine. Now, me and Lothiriel demand some, isn't that right Lothiriel?" Arwen asked her expectantly.

"Uh, sure." She answered. Elrohir sighed but went and got both the women his wine anyways.

When he came back, he handed them the wine. They took a sip and their faces puckered a little but they drank it down nonetheless.

"See I can handle strong things, can't I Aragorn?" Arwen said turning to him, the only problem was he wasn't there. "Wha- where did he go?" she asked, but her questioned was answered as the party heard loud voices coming from outside the tent. Two voices, belonging to two people Arwen knew very well.

 "Oh goodness…" she muttered before standing up and heading to the entrance of the tent. Her friends followed her.

 Outside stood Aragorn and Glorfindel.

"Just tell me, are you courting her?" Glorfindel yelled at Aragorn.

"I don't see how that's any of you business."

"ARE YOU?!?" Glorfindel yelled stepping closer to him.

"Yes." Aragorn said staring back at Glorfindel, not breaking the gaze. Glorfindel grunted and glared at Aragorn.

"Well women are only useful for one thing you know?" he said giving a horrid wink. "So I'm afraid Arwen won't be any use to you now. I "deflowered" her long ago." He said and Aragorn swung at him.

AN: Well what do you think? Did you like the song? It isn't mine it is J.R.R. Tolkine's of course. I know the ending was sort of lame, sorry about that. But please still REVIEW!! I love you all! J


	19. Breakfast!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything so don't sue.

AN: Sorry all my chapters have been taking forever to be put up lately but I've been busy working with a local theatre group and I have recently visited California. But hopefully the chapters will come quicker now that I'm back and the play is over.

Chapter 19

Aragorn awoke with the sun streaming in on his face. He squinted as he sat up. His head was pounding so he lay back down. Why did his head hurt? He groaned as he remembered. He had drunk too much, gotten in a fight with Glorfindel, punches had been thrown... He groaned again and rolled over on his bed so his face was in the pillow. He remembered Elrond coming out and breaking them up, Arwen smacking Glorfindel and storming off, Legolas giving him a cool cloth for his eye where Glorfindel had hit him. Aragorn raised a hand to his eye and sure enough there was slight swelling around it.

He had then gone to find Arwen and found her sitting by the big tree they had sat under the other day, crying. She had been upset at what Glorfindel had said.

"You have to know it's not true Aragorn! It's not. I would never..." she said through tears when he found her.

"I know Arwen." He said wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"I am serious Aragorn," she said sniffling "I want you to know that I didn't do… _that_… with him."

"Ssshhh, I know. I know you wouldn't." He said stroking her head. After a few minutes when she had quieted down a little, he helped her up to her dormitory where Telepriel took over.

Aragorn sat up in his bed. Three of the beds in the room were empty, Eomer was the only one still in the room. He sat on his bed, dressed, and reading a book. He looked over at Aragorn.

"It's about time you woke up. Come on, we need to get to breakfast so you can eat. After that we have classes. Here's you schedule." He said handing Aragorn a piece of paper.

It said

**_Aragorn Telcontar's class schedule is as follows:_**

**_1.Language Arts taught by Mr. Bilbo Baggins (1 hour)_**

**_2. History of Middle-Earth taught by Lady Galadriel (2 hours)_**

**_3. Defensive Training (swords, spears, axes, and bows) taught by Lord Cirden (3 hours)_**

**_4. Lunch break_**

**_5. Survival taught by Gandalf (1 hour)_**

**_6.Language taught by Lord Elrond_**

****

****

"Oh I forgot we have classes today." Aragorn said.

"Yes you did. Now get dressed so we can go downstairs, eat and see exactly how much damage you did last night." Eomer said, tossing the book on his end table. Aragorn did, putting on brown leggings and a green tunic.

They walked downstairs to the common room. Arwen, Telepriel and Lothiriel were waiting for them. Eomer walked up to Lothiriel who stood and greeted him. He put his arm around her and they walked out. Telepriel and Arwen stood and met Aragorn.

"Well, well you actually are having the nerve to come out in front of everyone today are you?" Telepriel said raising and eye brow. Aragorn looked at her questioningly. Why was she being rude?

"Ignore her, she's not in a very good mood with you right now." Arwen said.

"Why not?"

"Because," Telepriel said, answering for herself, "you have created a lot of trouble for Arwen. Not only is she now in trouble with her father, and I mean _serious_ trouble, but a lot of the elven community is not going to like her very much. You see, Glorfindel is very popular, and powerful-"

"Wasn't very powerful last night…" Aragorn muttered under his breath. Telepriel ignored him and continued.

"And if he gets angry with Arwen, so will other people. And that is not good for Arwen!" Telepriel said crossing her arms.

"He would have been angry with her anyways since she broke up with him!" Aragorn said in his defense. Telepriel rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Just give her a moment. She is very over protective of me you know." Arwen said.

"Yes, yes I know. All to well." He said warily. Arwen smiled and put her arm around his waist as they headed down to breakfast.

They reached the dining hall and walked in. They passed Glorfindel and his friends, who glared at them and taunted them.

"Hey Arwen come over here and sit on my lap why don't ya'. Pretty little thing like you should come over here with us." one of them said. Arwen felt Aragorn stiffen beside her but she muttered to him to keep walking.

"Aragorn, want a rematch? If you are so good come over here and fight me again. This time no one will interfere." Glorfindel said standing. Aragorn seriously considered taking him up on this offer, but Arwen grabbed his arm and pulled him along to a table where their friends sat.

"What a wuss. I told you rangers couldn't ever finish what they started. Arwen you are going to get bored with your new toy pretty quickly." He yelled after them. Arwen turned around ready to pounce but this time Aragorn grabbed _her_ and pulled her away.

"Oh Aragorn how are we going to do this?" Arwen asked when they finally reached the table and sat down. Telepriel, Boromir, Eomer, Legolas, Lothiriel, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Halabarad sat.

"Do what?" Legolas asked.

"This… us." Arwen said gesturing to her and Aragorn.

"You will figure something out." Elladan said joining the table. He sat down next to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Oh Elladan, how is Ada taking all of this?" Arwen asked her brother.

"Well I think he is still in shock. But Elrohir, well Elrohir isn't to happy about the whole thing. I think he sort of feels like you betrayed him Estel. Plus he is pretty good friends with Glorfindel so that doesn't help." Elladan said. Arwen groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Hey everybody." Faramir said walking up to the table. He had Eowyn with him and Elenya. And they sat down. Eomer looked at Eowyn with Faramir and his brow furrowed. He stood up taking Lothiriel's hand and they went and sat down between Eowyn and Faramir. Arwen giggled at this.

"Good going mate." Aragorn said to Eomer with a smile. Eomer just looked at him and shrugged.

"Anyways, so what class does everybody have first?" Eowyn asked. Aragorn, Arwen, Eomer, Telepriel, Pippin, Merry, and Elladan had Language Arts first. Everyone else had math.

"Good we have a class together." Arwen said to Aragorn.

"So do we." Elladan said winking at Telepriel. She rolled her eyes but blushed nonetheless. Elladen smiled at that and put his arm around her shoulder. Arwen grinned.

"Awww, so cute." She said. Telepriel glared at her while helping herself to some potatoes. Aragorn reached for the last piece of bacon

"Um, are you going to eat that?" Pippin asked.

"Oh Pip! Come on you've already had like 9 pieces." Merry said. Aragorn laughed.

"You can have it Pippin." Aragorn said.

"You sure?" the youngest hobbit said, feeling a little guilty after Merry's comment. Aragorn nodded. Everyone at the table finished their meals and got ready to leave. Then a bell rang.

"Time to go to class." Boromir said and they all walked out of the dining hall.

AN: I know, I know it took forever. Sorry. But um, maybe if I get more reviews I will write faster. In fact I know I will. So press the purple button and review and I will love you and come to your funeral!


	20. First Class

Disclaimer: Check out all my other chapters.

AN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! OH MY GOD! In a few days it s going to be my 6th month anniversary on this story! Can you believe that? **_AND_** this is the 20th chapter! So I am TOTALLY expecting a whole lot of reviews! I want to get to 60! And…. (this makes me a 'lil upset) I found out that lots of people read this story but don't review! What is the point of reading a story if you aren't going to review it? I mean besides the whole entertainment part. But still… Oh! And I am going to rewrite the first chapter over because when I wrote it, it had been going to be a comedy/parody type thing of a story but then it turned out that I didn't want it that way. Yeah…

So anyways! Please review. It really would make my day. Also I want to apologize profusely (is that the right word? I think it is. And be soo proud of me because I spelled it right and there wasn't even a red line under it! J) for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I know I know almost a whole month. But my computer is broken so I have to write this on my mom's blasted lap top, plus I have had HUGE writers block. And actually I still have it and the only reason I am writing this now is because the darling, oh so clever Tinuveil Undomiel and Nerwen Aldarion, authors of 10 Left Rivendell, have said that if I don't update this, they wont update theirs either. So I guess I have too….

SO IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BLAME THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONES THAT FORCED ME OUT OF MY WRITERS BLOCK EARLY!!!

****

:deep breath: Okay, I'm better now. LOL just kidding I love you guys! Oh by the way, you know the summary for this story and how much it sucks? Yeah, well I want it to be good. So could you all try and think a really good one? And I will use it. Thanks! Oh and I will send you the next chapter earlier than when I post it so you can have it first. If I choose yours I mean. Okay! Now onto the story (finally!)

P.s. You two (and you know who you are because I don't feel like writing your names ((I know I'm lazy and technically this whole thing is longer than both your names)) had better enjoy this)! Love you both!

Chapter 20 **Before Class**

Arwen felt so nervous walking out of the hall. Though she was amongst many of her friends, she still felt this way. She was about to enter the school for the first day. Sure that was enough to make her feel nauseous but on top of that this was also the first day everyone would see her and Aragorn as a couple. Since the fight last night, word had spread about the two and she knew everyone was talking about it.

Aragorn sensed Arwen's nervousness and slid his arm around her waist. She looked up and gave him a small smile. It was minimal but at least it reached her eyes, Aragorn thought.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned. Elrond was standing there, looking closely at the couple.

"Arwen, I need to speak with you." He said. Arwen took in a shaky breath, fearing what it was he had to say to her. She nodded and stood by him.

"You all go on ahead. Tell Mr. Baggins I will be there shortly." She said regaining her composure.

Aragorn didn't move. He didn't want to leave her alone. He caught her eye, looking concerned. She gave him a small nod. He creased his brow but walked along with Eomer and everyone else anyways.

"Yes father?" Arwen asked. He sighed.

"Come with me." He said. Arwen didn't like his tone. He sounded disappointed, angry and then his usual calm manner all at the same time. He brought her into a cozy looking room. There was a desk with papers scattered all over it and a few chairs with books stacked on them. It looked like how her father's office did back at home, so she guessed that this was his office here. She took a seat on a chair in front of the desk and he sat behind it. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, him staring at her and her shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally she decided to break this awkward moment.

"I suppose I am here because you have heard about Aragorn and I." Arwen said. Elrond's eyes flashed but then regained an unreal calm.

"Yes. I have." He said. Then, after he didn't say anything else, Arwen again started the conversation.

"Well? What do you have to say?" she asked him impatiently. He looked up at her, clearly angry.

"How about, how could you Arwen?! He is a mortal! You cannot spend the rest of eternity with a mortal! He will die eventually! And Arwen, they are lower than us. So much lower! You deserve better. What happened to Glorfindel? He tells me you have broken up with him. He is such a wonderful lord, definitely worthy of your beauty." He said.

"How can you say Men are lower than us? That is so prejudice Ada, I never expected to hear such a thing from your mouth. And Glorfindel may be a wonderful elf, but he is just not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Oh and Aragorn is?" he asked her. She considered this for a moment.

"Quite possibly. If he will have me." She said with more bravery in her voice than she felt. She had never talked to her father this way before.

He made a disbelieving sound. "Arwen! Come to your senses. You have always been the bright one out of you and your brothers. You know this won't work." He said.

"It worked for Luthien and Beren."

"You call dying as a mortal working!?" he asked her standing up quickly.

"She loved him!"

"And how would you know?"

"I'm her latest descendant! And I know what she went through. I love Aragorn." Arwen said.

"How can you?" he asked warily. "You've only known him for a few months."

"Luthien loved Beren the moment she saw him!"

"Why do we keep going back to her?" He asked shaking his and walking over to a window that faced the East.

"Because it is important."

"Arwen, you can't do this. I won't let you."

"This is not you choice!" Arwen said standing up as well.

"You are my daughter! You are Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond lord of Rivendell and Celebrian of Lothlorien. You are the princess of Imladris. You deserve better. And what if you do spend the rest of your life with him? You wont come over to Valinor ever. You will never see your mother again."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Arwen said, her eyes flashing. " And what if I don't want your better? What if I want Aragorn, who to me is the best there is?" she asked him angrily. Elrond remained silent, saying nothing and staring out the window.

"Ada?" she asked him timidly. When he still didn't reply, she just sighed annoyed, grabbed her bag, and sauntered out of the room.

Aragorn walked with his friends to Language Arts. He was worried. Elrond hadn't exactly given him a friendly look when he saw him. And now Arwen was with him. He was scared as well. What if Elrond convinced her to go back to Glorfindel and not be with him anymore? Valar, he didn't know what he would do if that happened. He cared for her so much his heart hurt just thinking about it.

"Are you alright Aragorn?" Eomer asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Liar." Elladan said. Aragorn looked at him. His foster brother knew him so well. Telepriel walked up and linked her arm with his.

"I'm sorry about earlier Aragorn. I'm just worried about Arwen. But now I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"

He sighed. "Honestly? No, not exactly. It's not exactly great falling in love with someone and not having their parents agree with it."

"You love her?" Telepriel said with a grin. Aragorn looked down realizing what he has said. Wow, he did love her. And he finally had said it out loud.

"Yes. I do." He said, blushing despite of himself. Telepriel shrieked with joy, Elladan smiled and Eomer patted his friend on the shoulder. Then they reached the classroom. The entrance was a big wooden door way with red drapes tied to the side to reveal a class room. Bilbo stood outside with a giant grin on his face.

"Bilbo!" Merry and Pippin yelled together as they reached their friend.

"Hello lads!" he said embracing them in a hug. Aragorn, Telepriel, Elladan, and Eomer bowed politely to their teacher.

"Oh come on now, no need for that nonsense! Come on inside! I'm very excited, it's my first class you know." He said leading them in.

There were tables sat out in no particular order, and plain wooden chairs with them. Shelves lined the walls with books and bottles of paint and pain brushes on them. There were objects there as well that were obviously foreign, as they were all very beautiful or very odd looking. The 6 friends all took seats. The hobbits took seats near the front of the room by Bilbo's desk so they could be nearer him. The rest of them sat at a round table to the side of the room.

"Well I think that I nearly everyone." Bilbo said. A bell rang. "Ah and there is the bell to start. Welcome everyone, to your very first language arts class! Here you will be learning the art of the common tongue, as well as how different cultures have changed and molded it to fit themselves. You will learn proper grammar, spelling, how to write captivating stories, and learn much about our world through literature." Through all of this he had a huge grin on his face.

"I know all of this sounds dreadfully boring, but I promise you it will be most enlightening and I will do my best to make it as entertaining as possible." He said as he hopped up on a stool. "Now everyone, if you will all please go choose a book from one of the shelves, that would be wonderful. You will be reading that book and writing a report on it in 3 weeks."

Aragorn got up and went over to see what books there were. There were history books, sciences, fables, romances, many things. He looked through lots of them, looking for one that interested him, while others who found a book that they wanted to read, went and sat down and started to read it. He chose a book on the building of the White City and went and sat back down.

Telepriel and Elladan were already there, with their books in front of them _not_ open. They were leaning very close to each other (Elladan had his arm around her waist) and talking. Elladan said something and giggled, then looked up when he noticed Aragorn joining the table. He cleared his throat and Telepriel and him each picked up their books and began "reading".

"Elladan, your book is upside down." Aragorn whispered to his friend, hiding a smile. Elladan face turned slightly pink and turned the book the right way.

"Boo."

Aragorn jumped slightly and turned. Arwen stood behind me with a small smile playing on her lips. Despite that, she looked slightly rattled and she was doing her best to hide it, but not enough for him not to notice. Arwen sat down next to him.

"What'd I miss?" she asked.

"Go choose a book from off the shelves to read and write a report on." Telepriel said to her friend. Arwen nodded and went to get one.

"Is it just me or does she look a little paler?" Telepriel said. Elladan said and his eyes hardened.

"Ada." He muttered. "If her upset her, in anyway…"

"I got a book on Ents. Should be interesting." Arwen said as she joined the table again.

"How'd it go?" Telepriel asked Arwen, who sat her book on the table. Arwen looked at her friend, begging her with her eyes not to press the subject.

"I got a book on old runes." Telepriel said changing the subject. Arwen sighed and thanked her with her eyes. Aragorn and Elladan however, did not see this exchange and still wanted to know what happened between Arwen and her father.

"Arwen, what happened with you and Ada?" Elladan asked. Telepriel kicked him under the table. "What?"

"Nothing happened. We just talked." Arwen said, picking up her book and attempting to read it.

"Talked about what?" Elladan said.

"What do you think?" Arwen said not looking up.

"Was it about you and Aragorn?"

"YES! Now will you please be quiet? I am trying to read."

"Fine, fine." Elladan said.

They spent the rest of the hour reading and then learning the 'I before E' rule. Then the bell rang and they went off to their next class. As they walked out the door, Aragorn put his arm around Arwen's shoulders. She stiffened.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

The truth was, Arwen wasn't okay. Everything her father had said was still running through her mind. She knew it wasn't true, or at least she thought she did. Sher eally loved him but… a lot of the things Elrond had said made sense. Maybe she would have some time to think in her next class.

"Yes, I'm fine."

AN: OMG I finally finished that chapter. I took forever. Actually once I started it wasn't so bad. But anyways, review! Please!!! I would be soooo happy! I really wanna get to 60, and remember about writing a summary for me! Thanks!

P.s. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love ya!


	21. History of Magic

Disclaimer: Check out my other chapters.

AN: My goodness you must all hate me now. It has been… how long? Nearly 3 months I think (eek!) since I updated. I'm sorry. Sincerely sorry. And for that I am going to make this chapter really long and another one should follow. J Guess what! I have 59 reviews! I wish I had more. I think my story is a lot better than some peoples and they have more than me. L Oh well, I don't really care I enjoy writing this stuff. I love you guys! All my reviewers! Thank you so much for the wonderful things you have said! Now onto the story…

Chapter 21 (AN: 21!) History of Magic

"Arwen!"

Arwen turned to where her name was being called. Glorfindel was running towards her from one end of the hall.

"What does he want?" Aragorn asked, a look of sincere distaste on his face.

"Stay calm. Please." She asked him. She looked worried so he took a deep breath and tried his hardest not t jump on Glorfindel when he walked up to them.

"Arwen." He said.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"I believe that you already are." Arwen said.

"Well can I talk to you some more? In private?" He asked. Arwen shook her head.

"No."

"Later?" he asked her and Arwen considered this for a moment taking side-glance at Aragorn who was staring intently at the ground.

"Maybe. Yes." She said. He smiled.

"After this class?" she nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you inside." He said walking in the room.

"We have this class with him?" Pippin asked.

"I guess so." Arwen said staring at Aragorn. "Aragorn?"

"Let's go inside." He said turning from her and walking into Lady Galadriel's room. Arwen sighed and her older brother Elladan put a reassuring arm around her as they walked in.

The room was beautiful and Arwen right away felt welcome. There were great oak trees sprouting up randomly in the room. The roof was a canopy of the trees branches. White drapery hung from some of the trees giving it a hauntingly beautiful look. There were three great circular tables in the middle of the room. Arwen's grandmother and teacher of the class, Galadriel, sat on a rock at the front of the classroom. She was clothes in silver and blue and she gold hair hung to her waist. She was patiently waiting for everyone to file into the classroom and silence. When the bell rang she stood.

"Welcome to History of Middle-Earth. My name is Lady Galadriel. I am one of the Eldar and have been around for a very long time and am perfectly qualified to teach this subject. I am hoping that we will all be able to get to know each other in here and that you will learn how far Middle-Earth ahs come since the beginning and who play what part in it. Now as you can see there are three tables. You have all been assigned to a table. Whoever else is at your table is in your group. Each group will be assigned one of the three major races, Dwarves, Elves and Men."

"I protest!" Merry said. Galadriel looked down at him with a smile. "Why aren't the hobbits a group?"

"Mr. Brandybuck, Hobbits are very interesting and lovely creatures, and don't take this the wrong way, but how did you effect the making of Middle-Earth? You are very quiet and peaceful creatures who wish to be left alone. Now I am sure that after learning about you, many of the people in this class will wish to visit your land to see more of you, but would you really like strange foreigners trampling all over your land? No you wouldn't. Do you understand? Though if you really would like it, I can assign all the Hobbits to study the history of your people." Galadriel said.

Frodo cut off pippin, who was about to agree to this. "No that is alright. We will be fine learning the History of Middle-Earth through the eyes of another race." He said.

"You are very wise Mr. Baggins." She said and he bowed. "Alright everyone, there are pieces of parchment on my desk with your name on it and the race that you will be studying and what table to sit at. Go ahead."

Aragorn walked over to the table to find his name leaving Arwen behind and not even acknowledging that she was standing next to him. She walked over to him.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered.

"Nothing." He said looking over the cards. "Here is Eomer's name. Eomer! Here is your card."

"Something is wrong." She said, not letting him change the subject.

"Arwen, I am fine."

"Don't lie to me!" she said to him, careful to keep her voice down. Aragon remained silent. "Fine." Arwen walked away. She sat down in a chair in front of a window.

"Arwen." Galadriel had joined her at her seat by the window. "You look upset."

"Yes well…oh grandmother, everything is so wrong. I was supposed to be happy now that I am with Aragorn. You know my heart; you know how much I care for him. But now he is angry with me for reasons I know not, and Ada is clearly disappointed in me. Why is it every time I am happy, everyone else's lives have to be ruined in order for this to happen?"

"Oh Arwen, that is not true." Galadriel said laying a hand on Arwen's arm.

"Oh but it is! It always has been this way." Arwen said and Galadriel didn't try to argue with her on this, knowing the stubbornness of her daughter's daughter.

"Aragorn is just trying to cope with his love for you… and the jealousy that comes with it. You're going to have to try to understand where coming from."

"I do but…"

"Arwen! I found your card." Telepriel yelled from the other side of the room. Arwen smiled at her grandmother and went over to where her best friend was.

"Thank you Telepriel."

"You have the race of Men, as do I. We are at the third table." She said smiling. She was absolutely glowing.

"What are you so happy about?" Arwen asked miserably.

"What are you not happy about?" Telepriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked first." Arwen pointed out. Telepriel sighed.

"Your brother is amazing." She said with a big grin.

"He's annoying that's what he is. He won't stop asking me what happened with Ada." Arwen said.

"What did happen?"

Arwen sighed. "He is so disappointed in me and I hate that. I do so want to please him, but I can't deny my heart what it desires."

"He just wants what is best for you." Telepriel said. Arwen shrugged.

"So what about you and Elladan?" Arwen asked, changing the subject to something more light.

"Well, we are going to go for a walk later in the surrounding woods."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hello. Are you both at this table too?" Eowyn said as she sat down a few seats away.

"That may be why we are sitting here." Telepriel said mildly. Arwen kicked her under the table.

"Yes. We are Eowyn." Arwen said with a small smile, a smile that quickly slipped off her face as she saw Glorfindel approaching. He walked over to where she was and sat on her left side.

"Please stand Glorfindel. Aragorn will wish to sit here." Arwen said.

"He can sit on the other side of Telepriel can he not?"

"Elladan will be sitting there." Arwen said.

"Than he can sit next to Elladan."

"Get up." Arwen said through clenched teeth.

"Oh Arwen, hush now." He said.

"Don't you dare tell me to… oh no." Arwen said as she noticed Aragorn look at Glorfindel sitting next to her. He took a seat on the other side of the table. Arwen groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Glorfindel, get up." Elladan stood behind him along with Legolas and Eomer. His hand was on his shoulder and he was squeezing it quite hard.

"Fine." Glorfindel said. "I will see you after class my lady." He said going over to the second table where he was actually supposed to be. Aragorn stood and took the seat next to Arwen.

"All done talking to him then?" he said sitting.

"Oh Aragorn, I wasn't speaking to him. He wouldn't leave." Arwen said exasperatedly.

"But you are still going to talk to him after class?" he inquired.

"I have to admit, I am slightly curious as to what he has to say." She said truthfully.

"Uh-huh." He said, staring ahead. She looked to see who he was staring at. Boromir. The heir to the Steward of Gondor. He and his brother took a seat by Eowyn.

"Hello all." Boromir greeted the table, who nodded. More and more people joined the different tables as everyone found out who was in their group. Arwen was dreading working with Eowyn, especially since her and Aragorn were currently in a small fight. What if he was annoyed with her? What if he decided Eowyn wasn't annoying? _'Oh dear. And we are only in the second hour, and I still have to talk to Glorfindel after class. It will be a miracle if my relationship with Aragorn lasts the day."_

AN: I UPDATED!! WOOH! I am **GREAT!** Everyone review! I am on a roll now and I swear it won't be forever till I update this time. I know what is going to come never and it is not going to be pretty (leastwise no for Arwen and Aragorn). But that's all I can say. And for all of you think, 'OH NO! BAD STUFF FOR ARAGORN AND ARWEN! I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE IT'! Trust me, you can. It all works out in the end. It always does in my stories because happy endings rule! And Nerwen Aldarion and Tinuveil Undomiel, you had better update. Next chapter will have some notes to my reviewers, 'cuz I love you guys! Review and I will be motivated (not to mention loved). Till next time, CHEERS!


	22. Dread

Disclaimer: Oh come on you know how this works. I take the characters from some other authors story and put them into my own story seeing how they play out coming from my mind. That however, does not make them mine. These brilliant characters (save Telepriel) belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Thank you to**: ifonlyihadorli, Aebbook, Linegon, viviana, Lady of the Lads, s09daniew** (think I got that one wrong, sorry!), **knowitallshirley,** and **Lariren-Shadow**. You are all wonderful!

As well as:

**Aragorn waits for Arwen**: It's okay to ask questions, LOL. Hopefully some of them will be answered now. :-D

**EL MUCHACHO LOCO**: LMAO I am very happy that your story is over 20 words long and I am looking forward to reading it. Thanks for the review!

**Rana Nique**: I love angst as well. And I am happy my hyperness rubbed off on you!

**Tinuveil Undomiel**: I am waiting ::twiddles thumbs:: LOL

**Rainbow fish**: I hope I get to 60 as well! Thanks for the review.

I am sorry to all of you that reviewed and I forgot you. Thank you for reviewing and if you do so again I will not forget you.

AN:I would, as an author, like to develop a relationship with my reviewers. You are all so great and have so much personality, it is fate that you stumbled upon my story! And for all of you reading this for the first time, know that I would like to get to know you so I can bring out the insanity hidden inside of you. Happy New Year! Also, why the hell was my last chapter called History of Magic? LOL sorry, it was meant to be History of Middle-Earth. I got it confused with one of my Harry Potter stories. Sorry.

P.s. Sorry if this chapter is angsty, but my boyfriend broke up with me and I am horribly upset. Ah, well I will quit whining and get on with the chapter. Here it is!

Chapter 22!

All the students had finally been assembled at each of their tables. Each ofthe chairs at Arwen's table had finally been filled up with Dwarves, Elves, Men, and a single Hobbit, Sam. Now Boromir was rambling on about different things. Arwen was starting to zone out.

"Now, I feel that I should be the leader of this group." Boromir said.

"Hey, what gives you the authority over the rest of us?" Gimli asked, peering over the table. He had stacked pillows on his chair so that he could see, but they weren't really doing all that much.

"Well, Dwarf, I'll have you know that I am the Steward of Gondor's first son." Boromir said with pride.

"And your point is?" Eowyn asked, leaning forward and looking at him.

"Faramir, tell your girlfriend to show some respect." Boromir said firmly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Faramir said quickly.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Eowyn yelled, taking a side long glance at Aragorn.

"Whatever." Boromir said, brushing the issue aside.

"Alright, how about we all just decide what we are going to do for our project." Aragorn said quietly. His voice was soft but still commanded respect and authority.

"Oh right. Everyone, this is the great, supposed heir of Isildur. But anyone with any education knows that line was broken long ago. He's nothing but a damn ranger from the North." Boromir said with distaste.

"Boromir!" Faramir said to his brother.

"How dare you!" Eowyn said glaring at the heir. "You don't even know him. Don't you dare judge him just because you are afraid that your precious position may be taken away."

"Eowyn…" Aragorn said gently, laying a hand on her arm. Arwen watched silently.

"What? He should not speak to you in such a way." Eowyn spoke sternly.

"Do not speak to me so. You are weak and below me. You are not but a woman." Boromir said. Eowyn's eyes grew wide and anger flashed her across her face. Aragorn's face grew stern.

"Do not speak to a woman in such a way. Do not degrade her so." he said.

"Do not talk to me about degrading a woman. You sit next to Arwen saying that she is yours and that you love her. And yet on your other side sit Eowyn with whom you are clearly having an affair with." Boromir said with a smirk.

"What?" Eowyn, Arwen, and Aragorn all said at the same time. Arwen looked hurt, Eowyn was looking apprehensively at Aragorn who has stood and was staring at Boromir with flames in his eyes.

"There is alcohol on your breath brother. Perhaps you should step outside." Faramir said to Boromir.

"I think that is a good idea." said Galadriel who was suddenly standing next to them. Boromir looked like he wished to protest but between Aragorn with his death stare and Galadriel who radiated power, he grabbed his bag and sauntered out drunkly.

"Please sit down Aragorn." Eowyn said. She too had stood and had her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He noded and sat down.

"Eowyn I am so sorry about my brother." Faramir said. She dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"It is not your fault." Eowyn said leaning back in her seat.

"How about we decide what we are going to do tomarrow." Sam said meekly from his seat at the end of the table. The others nodded or grunted and slowly drifted off into conversations with their neighbors.

"Well that was… interesting." Elladan said.

"To say the least." Arwen mumbled. Aragorn turned to Arwen about to say something but Eomer spoke first.

"Eowyn, if he comes near you at all, you tell me. He will have me to deal with."

"And I as well." Aragorn said. Eowyn blushed.

"Do not fret. He is all talk." she said, tucking some hair behind her ears. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Thank the Valar." Arwen said standing. She grabbed her bag and walked quickly out of the room not speaking to anyone.

"Aragorn, I think that you and Arwen need to sit down and talk together." Legolas said.

"As do I." he said frowning.

"You and my sister both need to learn to control your jealousy." Elladen said.

"Aye." Telepriel seconded.

"I know, I know. But how can one not be jealous when you know that as you walk through the halls everyone man, dwarf and elf is looking at her. Dreaming about her. Me thinking that everyone of them is better than me, deserves her more than me." Aragorn said quietly.

"Ah nonsense." Eomer said clapping his friend on the back. "She loves you and no one else. There never will be anyone else."

"Do you realize, Aragorn, that Arwen probally feels the exact same way that you do?" Telepriel said. "That is what happens when you are in love. So much as a look from another woman to your love will drive you mad. Luckily Arwen is more civil than that, but still."

"You're right. I have to go talk to her." Aragorn said, preparing to leave.

"But perhaps… perhaps she wants some space for now Aragorn." Eowyn said joining the group.

"No, I don't think so." Telepriel said.

"Maybe. Maybe you should wait until later." she said.

"No, go!" Elladan said, pushing Aragorn out the door. Eowyn pursed her lips and sat down with a sigh. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the chair, listening as the chatting group walked out. She couldn't keep this up. Aragorn really seemed to love Arwen, and though he showed some interest in her, it mot likely was just a friendly intrest. Besides, there were other people here that seemed to care about her. She hoped at least.

Suddenly she felt hands go over her eyes and a smooth voice saying "Guess who?".

"Eomer, I thought you left. It is lunch hour, go find Lothiriel. She was looking for you earlier you know." Eowyn said.

"Eomer? You do not know your brothers voice very well for it is not he." said the man, taking his hands off of her eyes and coming to stand next to her.

"Faramir." she said.

"I thought perhaps I could escort you to lunch." Faramir said extending his hand. Eowyn smiled.

"Certainly you may." she said taking his hand.

Arwen walked out of the class room into the busy hall. She could feel tears burning the back of her eyes, begging to fall. But she would not let them. She would be strong. She was stronger than this.

_"But you're not this strong. Aragorn makes you weak every time you see him. If you so much as hear his voice you surrender to him."_ she thought to herself.

"Arwen, there you are my love." said a figure in the shadows of a small, dim hallway off to the side of the building.

"Estel?" she asked smiling.

The figure chuckled. "No, it is I, Glorfindel." he said stepping forward.

"Oh." she said, clearly disappointed.

"You said you would talk with me, remember?" he asked beckoning her into the hall.

"Yes, of course. But can we make it quick?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, beautiful one. I will not keep you from your lunch hour." he said. "I just wanted you to know that I wish for us to put the past behind us. I understand that you truly love Aragorn now, and I will leave you two at peace. I wish for us to be friends again though Arwen. You know, how we used to be, before we became intimate?"

"Yes, that would be nice." she said.

"Because you are a wonderful person and I want you too be happy. I hope that you can accept my apology for what I have done. For how foolish I acted last night with Aragorn. I hope that we can again be friends." he continued.

"Of course Glorfindel, of course."

"You are the sweetest person alive my lady." he said opening his arms to embrace her in a hug. She smiled and took a step towards him. But instead of feeling his arms around her, his hand grabbed her face and she felt his lips on hers. She tried to pull away, but his right hand was on the back of her head and the other was slithering slowly, seductively down her back. He would not let go.

"No." said a voice. Glorfindel let go as Arwen gasped for air, before turning to look at who it was.

"Aragorn…" she whimpered. he merely shook his head, pain written brutally all over his face, and turned and walked away. Arwen gasped as her hand covered her mouth in shock. "No." she said turning to Glorfindel who was smirking happily. He turned and practically skipped away.

"No…" Arwen whispered as her fragile body began to be wracked my sobs. She leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down, her bare back being scratched by the bricks. What should she do? Go after him? No, he wouldn't believe her. How could Glorfindel do this? How could he? She hated him… she hated him!

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed putting her head in her hands, crying. Their relationship was over. She had a feeling today. She should have known. She had a feeling today. She had a feeling. Not knowing what else to do, Arwen sat there, sobbing.

AN: Wasn't that sad? Was it written really cheesy? You see, I am an actress and have figured out how I thought she should react. I could play it but it was so HARD putting it down into words. I hope it didn't suck to much. Review and tell me the awful news. Sorry it's so sad, but I am sad and my feelings always end up in my work somehow. Please review, maybe it will cheer me up! More review notes next time.

P.s. Is anyone besides me proud of how quickly I updated?

Cantara


End file.
